Save My Broken World
by Valkyrie Rose
Summary: Medieval A/U. A practical joke is played by Duo. Usagi's world crashes down around her. She'll do anything to stop what's going on even if it means wiping herself out of existence. But what will she do when she stumbles upon treason & the plot of a devil?
1. Just a Q No Harm Right?

Save My Broken World

Usagi began the day as usual, tending to the King's horses. She entered the barn, barely lit for she rose with the sun. Shadows streaked across the earthen floor. As she walked down the dirt path, a fresh, grassy odor wafted through the air into her nose. It told her that someone had brought in new hay. Her skin slightly tingled as she walked through the weak sun beams and the dust mites that swam in them. Strolling down the path like this was peaceful. She couldn't bring herself to stop until she was forced to at the back wall.  
  
She heard a slow creaking behind her. She spun around and saw the barn door opened wide, allowing light to stream in.  
  
"How are you doing this gorgeous morning, Serena?" Lita called out, poking her head out from behind the massive door. Her stopping by like this didn't shock Serena in the least, after all, that is what best friends do. Each moment they could spare, they spent with each other. "Too much time," could never be said about the amount spent on a great friend.  
  
"I am doing perfectly fine. You're here to help me do my morning chores, right?" A friendly smirk slid across Serena's face.  
  
"Actually, I came here to ask you something, but you know I'll gladly help while I do so. What needs doing first?" Lita smiled happily.  
  
"You can lend me a hand in refilling the horse's water troughs."  
  
Lita ran over to Serena as she held out two buckets. Their feet led them away from the barn and to the nearby lake. At the waters edge, Lita began.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could spend the night tomorrow. We'll have lots of fun. There's even a surprise planned for you! Please say yes!!" Lita begged.

With Lita intently looking at Serena, they bent simultaneously to dunk their pails in the water. The lake was still, and the sky cloudless. The color of the heavens were so blue. Did a human fly up to meet the sky and paint it all, creating the perfect sky she saw?

They pulled the buckets up and out of the water, heading back to the barn. The extra weight in their pails didn't in the least impair them. They were back in the barn when Usagi answered Makoto's invitation.

"Let me think," Serena said, mentally reviewing her next two days schedule. "Yes. That should be fine. I'd love to spend the night! So, what time do you want me to come over?"

Lita set her full pails down softly, but a small amount still sloshed over the rim. Serena copied her and set down her own pails, but nothing spilt over. It all stayed nicely inside.

"Anytime tomorrow after 6 pm would be fine. I'm so glad you'll be able to spend the night! I know we'll have a great time! But for now I must get going! My mom's expecting me back soon. I've got chores to do, including the outhouse. Yuck!! Anyway, maybe tomorrow I'll help you with your chores. Or I could send one of my brothers over. Oh, and we'll have to put up with them when you spend the night. Oh well, it can't be helped. Gotta go, Bye!!!" Lita ran off.  
  
Until Lita mentioned her brothers, Serena had totally forgotten about dealing with the teenage twins, Heero and Duo.  
  
Serena finished taking care of the horses, but her routine is not to make an immediate departure. Her special horse Fairylight, like Makato, was a creature she couldn't spend too much time with, so she stayed. Fairylight had an ebony tail and mane unlike the rest of the kings horses. Fairylight didn't let her unique coloring or the cream marking on her face go to her head though. An owner could never find a sweeter horse.   
  
Usagi's special horse was much more than a companion; sentimental feelings were attached. In Usagi's past, a terrible twist of fate had a fatal impact on her life. The King comforted Usagi by giving her Fairylight, a then no-name. Even though Fairylight was a constant reminder of that event, she refused to let that hold her down in chains, forcing her to shy away from Fairylight. Usagi felt a mixture of happiness and sadness; Sad that it happened in the first place, but glad that the King and Queen cared enough about her to allow her to live in the servants quarters indefinitely._  
_  
She grabbed a brush and started to brush her horse, hoping to rid herself of the terrible memory of her past.  
  
Previous thoughts forgotten and natural, characteristic smile back on her face, she bounded for home, the castle.

As soon as Usagi got home, she grabbed some clothes and a towel from her room and headed over to the hot springs that were in the woods that were not far from the castle. It was only  
about a mile away.  
  
Usagi jogged all the way there. There were two ways to get to the springs. One was a dirt path that took you on quite a jog around the woods. The other way was to go straight through the heart of the woods. That's the way she always went, for two reasons. One, it was quicker, and two, she loved the peaceful quite of the forest and the pleasant sounds of nature.

The area was still. Not a single soul but herself. The hot springs four pools of water threw stream into the air. The main one had two pool above it that spilled into it creating two water falls. That last one is connected to the main one.

Usagi set her towel near the edge so she could make an easy grab for it when her skin was too pruny to stay in any longer. She stripped off her clothes and dove into the water. It felt good to get all the grit and dirt off from taking care off the horses and jogging through the forest.

After cleaning herself, she swam laps around the spring to get more exercise. At about 1 o'clock, she got out and dried herself off. Just as she was wrapping the towel around herself, she heard voices. As the voices got closer she recognized them. It was Heero and Duo, Makoto's twin brothers. She quickly grabbed her stuff in hopes of leaving before they entered the clearing  
  
"Hey Usagi!"   
  
'Nope. Damn.' Usagi thought as Duo and Heero started heading her way.  
  
As they were walking toward her, Usagi looked down and wrapped her towel tighter around herself. She stayed looking down.  
  
Duo slung his arm around her shoulders, "Hey Usagi. And how are you doing this fine morning?"  
  
"What are you up too," Usagi looked up at Duo, "I recognize that unholy glint in your eyes."


	2. A Joke But Not THE Joke

Save My Broken World chapter 2  
  
"What? Who me? I'm not up to anything," Duo said, evil glint still present, "Right, Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi was looking down again and Duo's arm was still slung around her shoulders.  
  
Duo whispered to Heero so Usagi couldn't hear, "Heero, pick Usa up from under her arms and I'll grab her legs and we'll throw her in the water."  
  
"Hn. She's only in her towel."  
  
"Which is what makes it all the more fun."  
  
Heero smirked and Duo let go a full fledged grin.  
  
All the while, while Duo and Heero were having their conversation that Usagi was unaware of, she was thinking of a way that she could leave without seeming rude. 'Maybe I'll tell them I need to get work done. Or I need to go eat lunch because I'm starving, which is actually true. Oh! Even better! I'll-'  
  
Usagi's thoughts were cut off as she suddenly felt herself being lifted in the air. The next thing she knew Duo had grabbed her legs and Heero and Duo started carrying her over to the edge  
of the water.  
  
"Oh no no no. Guys put me down! Please! I'm all dry and everything!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Please!! I'm already clean! Ah! Don't throw me in!!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You guys! I'm only in my towel! You can't throw me in!!"  
  
"Oh yes we can," Duo said while Heero and Duo began swinging Usagi back and forth,

"And you only being in your towel makes it that much more fun and interesting."   
  
'Oh crap,' Usagi thought as the boys let go of her and she went flying into the water.  
  
Duo and Heero were laughing when Usagi finally untangled herself enough from the towel to surface. The only part above the water was her head. She had the drenched towel wrapped around herself as best she could while being underwater. Usagi started yelling at them, "You guys are so dead!! When I get out of here and all cleaned up, you guys are going to wish you had never laid a hand on me!! You are going to pay dearly!!!" Usagi was so angry and busy yelling at them that she didn't notice the towel was starting to float off her.  
  
"Uh, Usagi. I don't mean to interrupt the part where you chew us out and stuff, but you might want to check your towel," Duo said, trying to stop the laugh he felt building up inside.  
  
Usagi looked down, squeaked, and frantically pulled the towel tightly back around herself.

"You sick perverted jerks!! You guys better leave right now if you still want to have yourselves all together in the morning and not be missing any parts," Usagi said, venom dripping from her voice.  
  
"Uh, you smell that Heero! That's Moms cooking! Lunch must be done! So I'll go now. Bye!!" Duo nervously squeaked, shakily grabbed his towel, and raced out of there with that very bad excuse.

"Good riddance," Usagi muttered to herself. Looking at Heero she said, "Aren't you going to go too?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," Heero said with a smirk.  
  
A most annoyed look was on Usagi's face, "Just go!!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Here's my towel. Give it back to me when you come over to spend the night with Mako. Don't catch cold. See-ya." And with that, Heero put his hands in his pockets and strolled out of the clearing.  
  
Usagi mustered up what dignity she had left and waded over to the edge of the spring where Heero left her his towel. She jumped out and wrapped the towel around herself. Not wanting to chance a run in with anybody else if she stayed to change back into her clothes, Usagi ran home through the woods in just her towel. 'I hope I don't run into anybody. Please don't let me run into anybody.'  
  
Once Usagi reached the edge of the woods, she scanned the area for life and seeing as there was none, she raced to the back entrance of the servants quarters. 'Home free! All right! The only people who will ever be aware of this embarrassing incident are Heero, Duo, Makoto when I tell her and myself of course. Those boys better not squeak about what they did to me or they will pay in the worst possible way.'

She walked down the low lit hall to the last door on the left. Her room was relatively new compared to the rest of the castle. It's a part of the expanded servants quarters, built six years ago. Reaching up behind the torch beside her door, she felt for the familiar crevice. Upon finding it she pulled out her key. Unlocking her door, she stepped in, leaving the door open to allow the torch light to stream in.   
  
She used the outside light to see until she found her flint and steel and set fire to the logs in the fireplace. Her room slowly but surely began to warm up. Putting her clothes on her bed, she closed her door and moved over to her dresser and grabbed some underwear and socks. She placed the towel on the bed and started dressing.

'I wonder why Heero let me use his towel. He's never done me any favors before. Of course, he's never played a prank on me before either. Did he let me use his towel because he cares? No, he wouldn't care for his childhood friend that way. Besides, as handsome as he is, I bet it would be pretty awkward if we moved beyond friendship level. Oh! I know why he gave me his towel, so I wouldn't catch a cold like he said! That must be it! Wait Usagi! Hold on a sec! Why would he not want you to catch a cold . . . Because he cares. Well, the only thing I can think to do would be to talk to Makoto. She'll hopefully have some idea as to how I should attack this if he does care for me as more than a friend. I hope she does, because otherwise I might just fall into his trap.'


	3. Fateful Remembrance

Save My Broken World  
  
~!!Important note!!~: Once the review counter reaches 41, chapter 4 will be posted.=) The  
more reviews, the quicker I'll write chapter 5. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Since  
you had to wait, I made it a lot longer. =) Also, if anyone want to be notified when new chapters  
come out, tell me in your review and leave your email. In the next chapter the practical joke  
is played! Thanks everyone for your reading and especially your encouraging reviews!!!!  
  
*Usagi was busy doing her morning chores in the barn when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Makoto!" Makoto heard shuffling around inside before the door was opened.  
"What's with the sign on the door saying 'Knock or enter at your own risk'?"  
  
"I'll explain it when I spend the night. So are you here to help or what?"  
  
"Remember yesterday I said I'd send one of my brothers over to help? Well, I sent both.  
They should be here soon. I'm on my way to the market and I thought I'd let you know."  
  
"Thanks for the news. I'd love to talk more but I need to get this done. I'll see you  
around 6:45?"  
  
"Sounds great! See-ya then Usagi!" Makoto went on her way.  
  
"Bye!" 'This will be perfect! Hee hee hee.' If anyone had been there to see the pure evil and  
conniving look on her face, they would have become as pale as a sheet.  
  
Usagi continued on with her chores after fixing something, anxiously awaiting the arrival of  
Heero and Duo.  
  
About ten minutes later, Usagi heard a knock and was ready for action. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Duo! Hurry let me in!!! Heero's chasing me because I put prunes in his breakfast!!"  
  
"Just a sec," Usagi said.  
  
Duo heard shuffling before she said, "Come on in!"  
  
Duo looked behind him and saw Heero catching up to him, so he opened the door and  
stepped in. Big mistake. Opening the door triggered buckets above the door to empty their  
contents on his head. Duo looked at Usagi who had busted up laughing, then at Heero who let a  
couple of laughs escape his lips. That was when Duo finally realized what he was covered in.  
Horse poop.  
  
"Ewwwwwww!! Gross!!"  
  
"Serves you right! I said you'd pay! And you did!!"  
  
Duo ran out chanting to himself, "Gotta get to the closest lake! Gotta get to the closest lake!  
Gotta get to the closest lake!"  
  
Heero cautiously walked into the barn.  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing else is booby trapped."   
  
"Hn."  
  
"Looks like I lost one of my workers. Oh well. It was definitely worth it!"  
  
"Why did you only get him back? I helped throw you in."  
  
Usagi turned around facing away from Heero trying to figure out for herself why she didn't  
wait until Heero was there so they both would have been covered.   
  
"I know it wasn't you who came up with the idea to throw me in. It was Duo. He's the one to  
blame. Since it was his fault and it wouldn't have happened if it were only you there, I'm letting  
you off the hook. Besides, can't lose both of my workers now can I."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Would you stop grunting at me! It's getting really irritating. Pretty much everything I say  
to you, you say 'Hn'. What is that supposed to mean anyway?!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"See!! If you grunt one more time I'll pull a prank on you and see how you like it, Duo  
obviously did not!"  
  
"Fine. Fine."  
  
"Promise me you'll work on it?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Thank you." An awkward silence befell them. Neither knowing what to say to the other.  
  
Usagi had no idea why she had gotten so mad at Heero for grunting at her. He always  
grunted. Even when people asked him to stop he wouldn't because he didn't want to. And now  
here he was, promising to her not to do what he has been doing since she met him. He never  
promised. He never pulled a prank either until yesterday. What now? Decide to court a girl?  
  
Heero had not a clue as to why he promised that to her. He liked grunting. It was humorous  
to watch peoples reactions when he did it. This had to have been the most humorous. But it  
wasn't. It was something else. Something indescribable. It had made him make that promise to her.  
A promise. Something he never made. But here for this girl, he did just that.   
  
Usagi had to break this cloud of silence that was holding them there motionless. "Um.  
Would you mind giving the horses their hay from the mound over there. I'll start shoveling out  
the stalls. When I'm done with that, you can make each a bed out of what's left over."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Heero and Usagi got to work. When Usagi finished shoveling, Heero laid down the layers  
of hay. All finished.  
  
"That mainly what had to be done. Everything else is done. The only thing left would be to  
finish brushing the horses. There's only three that still need it. I'll brush my horse Fairylight and  
you can brush the one across from my horse. The last one we'll work on together."  
  
"Okay. Where's the tools?"  
  
"I'll get them for you after I show you the horse you'll be grooming."  
  
She showed him, got the tools and gave it to them. They each began their tasks.  
  
Heero had felt an air of sadness when he had first seen Usagi this morning, but he thought it  
was nothing because it had vanished after he discovered it. But now he was starting to feel it  
again. Only this time heavier. He quietly walked over to Usagi's stall and found her, with comb  
in hand, sitting on the floor leaning her shoulder and head on her horse who was laying down  
beside her trying to provide comfort.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Usagi was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the voice of Heero call her name. She  
looked up at him with teary eyes.  
  
"Usagi." He repeated. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Must have gotten a little dust in my eyes." She stood up too quickly and  
ended up stumbling. Heero caught her before she had a chance to completely fall. "Thanks." He  
sat them both down on the ground across from each other.   
  
Placing his hands on her shoulders he stated, "Usagi. I know you're not okay. Something's  
wrong. I can tell. I can also tell you need to talk about it."  
  
They sat like that for a minute or two in silence. Heero still holding onto her shoulders and  
Usagi's head still down.  
  
"You're right Heero. I do need to talk about it. It's about my past. It almost always is. My  
parents worked for the King as long as I could remember, even before I was born. They were his  
personal servants and had become best friends. When I was born, I was pretty much treated like  
royalty because of the closeness of my parents and the King and Queen. Princess Shianne and I  
were the best of friends. She was four years older that me, but that never seemed to matter. Nothing  
mattered. But then everything started mattering when I turned eleven. Who would have thought  
that turning eleven would cause me so much pain.   
  
"A month after my eleventh birthday, Shianne's betrothal to Prince Evin was announced.  
She was to leave in one week for the wedding. One week. After that week she would leave on a  
voyage that she would never return from. And I'd never see her again because her new home was  
across the Great Seas and my parents didn't have the money or the resources to send me on a trip  
like that. Shianne and I both knew that. So we swore with tears in our eyes we would spend every  
last second of that week together. And we did. We had so much fun. More fun than we had ever  
had before. That was the best week of our friendship. A week that is implanted in my memory.  
Then all to soon, the week ended and all her baggage was being loaded onto the ship. Everyone  
was at the dock waiting for the Princess to arrive so they could all bid her farewell. It was a  
joyous occasion and the cause for an eventful night to be filled with singing and dancing and  
drinking. We knew people were waiting for the Princess but we had to say our goodbyes. An  
everlasting goodbye. So we sat and cried and cried. Making promises and swears. We would  
always be friends we swore. We'd never forget each other we promised. And we didn't. We  
walked to the boat with tear streaked faces and said our last goodbyes. I walked away from the  
crowd and she stepped onto the dock. Neither one of us ever looking back.   
  
"I still hadn't gotten through the heartache of missing my best friend when a sickness  
spread across the land. It was a horrible sickness that killed many. Two of those many were my  
parents. I was still eleven and getting over Shianne when the King and Queen personally told me  
about their deaths. That was the last straw. I couldn't take it any more. I broke down on the floor  
crying my heart out. I don't know how long I stayed alone in my dark room laying on my bed  
unable to sleep, eat, drink, do anything. The King had someone camped outside my door ready to  
report to him how I was doing. It got so bad the Queen came to comfort me. I became somewhat  
emotionally stable through her. She helped me so much.   
  
"I was then able to speak to the King rationally. He said he'd move me into the servants  
quarters and allow me to live there as long as I wanted. He'd let me continue to eat at the palace.  
He took care of me. I didn't have to do anything for him in return. But how can you not do anything  
in return when someone just saved your life and GAVE you a life again! I finally got him to let me  
take care of the horses. On the first morning I went to clean the stables and groom the horses, he  
gave me the most wonderful present. The King and I walked into the stables and there standing in  
the middle of the isle was the most gorgeous horse. I was drawn to her. I walked up to her in a  
trance. I caressed her and she nuzzled into my hands. An instant friendship. I named her Fairylight.  
I was very grateful to the King and Queen for the present. It really helped me in my emotional and  
mental recovery. Then you and your family moved here and I got a best friend again, Makoto.  
Slowly but surely life became stable and normal."  
  
Heero was amazed such a happy life-loving girl could have such a traumatic past. He  
could see the pain radiating from her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, he walked over to her  
and enveloped her in a hug. She fell into his embrace. He broke away a minute later and walked  
out the barn door.   
  
Usagi was glad she was finally able to talk to someone about her past. If someone had  
said she'd find the right person to tell, she wouldn't have believed it. If someone had told her  
that someone would be Heero, she would never have believed it. And if someone had said Heero  
would provide all the comfort needed, she would infinitely have been in doubt. And if someone  
had said all the comfort would be provided without out a single word being said, she never  
would have dreamed it.* 


	4. The Prank Is Played

Save My Broken World  
  
~!!Important Note!!~ Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my story! All of your reviews  
are what keeps me going! Thanks once again so much!!! 27 people are reading my story! I'm so  
happy! And to show how much I appreciate it, I made this another long chapter! Chapter 5 will  
be posted once the review counter reads 56. That's 15 review for this chapter, which shouldn't  
be hard considering 27 people are reading this! Could you all please review? Thanks again  
everyone!!! I really appreciate your reviews!!! If anyone would like to be notified through email  
when the next chapter is posted, just let me know in your review and leave you email address! =)  
One more thing, in your reviews, could you please tell me what you thought of the practical  
joke? Good or bad? Thanks!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Usagi still couldn't get over Heero hugging her, as she walked to the palace kitchen to  
get a bite to eat. Now being even more confused about what his feelings for her were, she  
wanted to talk to Makoto even more. She couldn't wait until tonight. Funny thing was, she had a  
feeling something big was going to happen tonight.  
  
Usagi got food and ate it in her room. She hung around in her room and wandered  
around, anxiously awaiting the moment the clock turned 6:15. When it finally did, she grabbed a  
bag, packed her stuff, and left for Makoto's, riding her horse at a trot.   
  
When she got there, she led Fairylight to the stables. Heero happened to be in there and  
offered to unsaddle and brush her horse for her. She gladly accepted. Both acted like nothing had  
happened that morning, like that hug wasn't shared.  
  
Usagi knocked on the door and Duo answered it letting her in.  
  
"Hey Usagi."  
  
"Hey! How are you feeling? Cleaner I hope. You certainly do smell better." Usagi  
smirked at Duo while he started to blush.  
  
"You know, that wasn't very nice. What I did to you made you clean and what you did to  
me made me dirty. Unfair and unjust treatment!"  
  
"Whoever said anything about pranks having to be fair and just."  
  
Duo said nothing after that and Usagi knew she had won the argument. She started  
walking further into the house to go to Makoto's room when Duo stopped her.  
  
"Wait. You can't go back there yet. Makoto said to keep you here until she gave me the  
go ahead to let you go."  
  
"Oh really. And why is that?"  
  
"Um. Well-" Duo was cut off by the voice of Makoto.  
  
"Hey Usagi! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just talking here with your brother. Did he tell you how much he  
helped me this morning?"  
  
Duo became red with embarrassment. "No."  
  
"Oh. Well he really did help. Even provided a good laugh. I'd be happy to have him help  
again."  
  
Duo quickly cut in. "Uh. Actually, as much as I'd like to help again, I won't be able to."  
  
"Why is that?" Makoto gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Because . . ."   
  
"Yeah Duo. Why not?" Usagi couldn't pass up the chance to bug him some more.  
  
"Uh. Because I just can't. See-ya later? Okay! Bye!" Duo ran off. Poor guy couldn't take  
the teasing any longer.  
  
"Anyway. Sorry you had wait with my brother. I was just finishing up something."  
  
"No prob."  
  
They both left for Makoto's room. Upon entering, Makoto made Usagi turn around and  
close her eyes.  
  
"Okay. You can look now."  
  
When Usagi turned around and looked, she saw Makoto holding three items toward her.  
  
"Are these for me?"  
  
"Of course! I hope you like them!"  
  
Usagi picked up the first two items and examined them. A brand new bow and quiver full  
of arrows. It was easy to tell that these were made of the highest quality materials. The bow had  
the perfect curve. She strung it and was surprised how easy it was to do so. She put on one of the  
perfect arrows and pulled back. Testing it. Very good. If she had let the arrow fly, it would have  
deeply embedded itself in the wall. The bow and the arrows were the highest quality she had  
seen. And taking a closer look at the quiver, she saw it was made of the finest leather available.  
She was very pleased.   
  
She then looked at the last item. A leather saddle. The quality of it being the best, like the  
bow and arrows. Upon closer examination, she saw a small latch, that when undone, lifted and  
exposed a small compartment. Perfect when traveling with documents that could become  
weather damaged. 'Getting these gifts must have been the big thing I felt was going to happen  
this morning!' Usagi thought.  
  
She looked at Makoto with gratitude. "Thank you, Mako-chan!"  
  
"I thought that since you really wanted to try to win the hunt this year, I'd get you the  
finest tools to help you in doing so! I really want you to win this year!!"  
  
"Thanks so much, Mako-chan!!" Usagi flung herself at Makoto and gave her the biggest  
hug. "But you didn't have to. Honestly. I don't even want to think of how much you had to have   
spent on all of this!"  
  
"But I did have to Usagi. You're my best friend! And I know how much winning means to  
you ands how much it means to me that you win!"  
  
Usagi hugged Makoto again and said, "You're such a great friend. Thanks for  
everything."  
  
"Your welcome. What say we go check out the new saddle on Fairylight?"  
  
"I'd love to." They hooked elbows, grabbed the saddle and went to the barn. Moonlight  
flooded in through the door allowing them to see enough for what they were doing, though the  
place was mainly shadowed. They saddled her and admired the way it looked.  
  
"Oh! It looks so good! Thank you!!"  
  
"With all this stuff and your skill, you'll definitely win the contest!"   
  
The game hunt or contest takes place annually. The one this year started a month ago and  
it always lasts a total of 3 months. The point of the contest is to catch as much weight in game as  
you can within that amount of time. The person who weighs in with the most is invited to eat at  
the Kings table as his guest and wins 50 gold pieces. The first time Usagi entered was 2 years  
ago, and this year she was determined to win, and Makoto was determined to help her in every  
way possible. That was one of the reasons she bought her the gifts.  
  
"I hope. I already have a pretty good amount. A few rabbit, deer and a couple of squirrel.  
I think I'm doing pretty good. Oh! I just remembered something I need to talk to you about! Lets  
go to your room! I'll try the arrows later."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They ran out of the barn and back into the house. When the click of the door closing  
was heard, the shadowy figure of Duo crept over to Usagi's saddle. Opening the latch, he stuck  
something into it, closed it back up and retreated, leaving only the saddle and horse in the dark  
barn.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi and Makoto were sitting in her room eating snacks. Usagi had just explained to  
her what Heero and Duo had done to her the day before and what she did to get back. "So what's  
the urgent thing you needed to tell me?"  
  
"I think this is going to be hard to explain, but I'll do my best. Your brother, Heero, and  
I have been friends ever since you and I became best friends. And Heero and I will always be  
friends. But I don't know if we'll ever be anything more. Let me rephrase that. I don't know if  
HEERO would ever want to be anything more. Do you think that he would?"  
  
"To tell the truth, Usa, I really don't know. As much as Heero hides his feelings around  
you, he does to me, too. Do YOU want to be something more?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He is cute, definitely. Hot, oh yeah. And he does have a great personality,  
for all that he's quiet. But wouldn't it be too awkward to move past being friends? He really  
seemed to care when he said not to catch a cold and when he hugged me this morning after  
telling him about my past. He could have meant something by doing that, or have done it just  
because. I just don't know, and was hoping you could help."  
  
"Sorry Usa. There's no way I can help. It's just one of those things that you have to  
figure out yourself."  
  
"I was expecting that, but it was worth a shot asking. I'm glad I did though, it helped  
me straighten out my thoughts."  
  
"At least I was of some help."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo and Heero were in the kitchen eating when their parents walked in. "Hey Mom!  
Hey Dad!"  
  
"Hi Dear," Constance said (the mom).  
  
"Have either off you seen some documents laying anywhere around the house?"  
George asked (the dad).  
  
"I had seen some earlier, but then they were gone. But I did see Usagi with some  
papers. I, being my curious self, followed her. She put the papers inside the compartment in the  
new saddle Makoto bought her. Here. I'll show you."  
  
Duo led his parents, and Heero, who was in disbelief, out to the barn, opened the  
compartment, pulled out the papers and gave them to his mom.  
  
"These are them, George. That little girl took them!! How dare she!!" Constance  
yelled.  
  
"That . . . GIRL!! Duo, put those back where you found them. Your mother and I are  
going to go have a little talk with Usagi." They walked out, not noticing the evil smirk on their  
son's face. But Heero did. Oh yes. Heero noticed that smirk. He stored that little piece off  
information in his mind, knowing later it would come in handy.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero after putting the documents back in the saddle. Being under  
scrutiny from Heero, Duo became nervous. "What?!"  
  
"Hn." He left after that. Also remembering how nervous Duo had become.  
  
'Action!' Duo thought and raced past Heero, quickly catching up to his parents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Makoto were laughing when her parents came into the room. Looking  
over, they could visibly see the rage in the parents eyes.  
  
"Usagi. We need to talk."* 


	5. This is it. It shatters.

Save My Broken World  
  
~!! Important Note !!~ Thank you everyone soooooo much!!! I love all of your reviews!! I would  
like 15 more reviews again for the next chapter, so that's 75 reviews total. As soon as the counter  
reaches that number chapter 6 goes up! I was surprised to find that I had gotten 5 more reviews  
when I got home this afternoon, making a total of 60 reviews! I was so happy! So here I am  
putting up this chapter as promised!! =)Thanks again so much! I've decided that since you've all  
been so nice and supportive, I'd make all the chapters longer like 3 and 4! =) Nice little way to  
say thank you I thought!! If anyone wants to be notified about updates, tell me and leave your  
email! Thanks again so much!!!   
  
I need to say something about Makoto's parents as a background sort of thing. They are very  
close with the King and Queen. He therefore trusts them enough to give them the job of handling  
all of his important documents. A good thing to know when reading this chapter! =)  
  
MooCow - When I read your review, I felt guilty. If I somehow made you feel bad I'm sorry!!   
  
Silver_Star - What can I say, you gave me some good laughs! =)  
  
*Upon seeing the furious look in her parent's eyes, Makoto asked concernedly, "Are you  
guys okay?"  
  
"That would depend. Like your Dad said, we need to talk to Usagi," Constance replied in a  
cold voice.  
  
"What do you need to talk about?"  
  
"Don't play stupid, Usagi! We know what you did! Now admit the truth!" George yelled at  
her.  
  
Usagi's eyes became teary not only because of what they had said, but also the way they  
had said it and the way in which they were looking at her with such hatred. She was so close to  
crying that she was afraid that if she spoke, a waterfall would be unleashed. She choked back her  
tears and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Cut the crap, liar, and own up to what you did! We already know what you did so stop  
trying to hide the truth. But I'll give you one word to help you 'remember': Thief."  
  
"You think I stole something from you? Please! You have to believe me! I touched nothing  
of yours!" No matter how hard she tried or how many mental dams she built, the tears came.  
And what came with them was a lot of heartache.   
  
"Usagi, not only are you a thief, but you can't even remember what you did! That or you  
think you can actually try to convince us you're innocent!" George started laughing and  
Constance joined in, too. Usagi had thought her heart could crack no more, but their evil  
howling just made that crack in her heart spider in a million directions. She knew that if she was  
thrown another hard blow, it would shatter. Shatter and lay dispersed on the floor. And once that  
happened, no matter how many bottles of glue you went through, it would never be enough to  
piece back together the whole heart it once was.  
  
"Please believe-" she was cut of from trying to defend herself.  
  
"We'll tell you what you did, for Makoto's sake, so she knows the type of friend she trusted  
in. Do you want to tell her or should I?"  
  
"I think I would like to," George said, "but feel free to add anything you'd like. Usagi, I'll  
lay it out simply for you. Since your brain can't remember, it would NOT be able to comprehend  
otherwise."  
  
Usagi was once again hurt by the false hurtful words he spoke.  
  
"We had some very important documents sitting out somewhere. We looked for them but  
they couldn't be found. That was when we asked Heero and Duo if they had seen them. Duo was  
the one to help. He said he saw you take them and put them in your saddle. He showed us the  
papers and sure enough they were the ones. You stole those documents! Do you know how  
important those are! We needed those documents! They are going to save us from going to war!  
WAR!!!! Luckily, Duo saw you take them! You probably know this already, but those are the  
peace treaties with our two neighboring countries! If you had escaped with them, you would  
have been the cause of war and bloodshed! I'm proud of my boy Duo for catching you! I wonder  
how long your thievery has been going on? One year? Two years? Your whole life? I'm glad your  
parents aren't here to see your treasonous doings! They would have be devastated!! You're lucky  
they aren't here, you little-"  
  
Usagi could not take it any more. All these accusations. All these lies. All the pain. Just .  
. . everything. Her heart shattered. It broke. She could see all the tiny shards of what was once  
her heart, scattered in front of her. "Stop it alright! Just STOP!!" She ran out the door, the tears  
still flowing. Is it possible for the tears to stop flowing after you lost your most treasured and  
irreplaceable possession, your heart?  
  
Usagi ran blindly down the hall. She unknowingly passed Heero and Duo while racing to  
free herself. If you run fast enough, can you leave it all behind? Can you run from the past and  
make it never have happened? She hoped so. She shoved the door open and raced to the barn.  
She somehow saddled her horse and tied the bow and quiver to it. After mounting, she rode  
away from the house. The place where her smashed heart lay on the floor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo decided not to watch the 'show' because he didn't want Heero to become suspicious.  
So he stayed in the living room. He was going to stay there until the whole thing was over, but  
after a while, he couldn't help himself. He had to see it. He was walking down the hall when a  
sobbing Usagi ran past him. After seeing that, the best way to describe how he felt, was  
panicked. He raced to his parents and blurted out, "It was my fault I did it!! It was a prank!! Just  
a joke! She had nothing to do with it! I did it! It was me!! Get me in trouble not her!! Please!  
She's innocent! Please!!-"  
  
Constance interrupted Duo, "Dear. Don't try to cover for what Usagi did. What she did was  
wrong and she deserves to be punished. You're a good friend to Usagi, and we understand that  
that's why you're saying the things you said, but friendship doesn't mean that you take the blame  
for something you didn't do."  
  
"But Mom, that's just it! I'm trying to take the blame for what I did by telling you I DID  
IT!!"  
  
"Duo that's enough. Conversation over! Quit trying to get yourself in trouble for that girl!!  
Not another word! Understand?!"  
  
Duo was finally able to get past his emotions and say, "Yes, Dad." He knew when he was  
kicking a dead horse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto and Heero were standing beside one another listening to the exchange of words  
between Duo and their parents.   
  
"Yes, Dad," Duo said and ran to his room.  
  
Makoto turned to Heero and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Please Heero! Please! You  
have to go after Usagi! Go after her and tell her the truth. Let her know it was a joke! Please  
Heero! I know Usagi!! I know she's dieing right now!!! You must tell her!!" Makoto had tears  
pouring down her face and dripping off her chin.  
  
In answer to Makoto's pleading, he grunted and walked away.  
  
Makoto stuck around with her parents, not knowing what else to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do we do now, George?"  
  
"I'm going to write a letter to the King. I've decided to press charges. If she had just  
admitted what she did, admitted it was wrong and was truly sorry for it, I wouldn't have. But her  
display has made me think otherwise."  
  
"You're right. Let's press charges."  
  
So they sat down and wrote the letter. It explained all of what had happened. He told which  
document they were, peace treaties and letters from the neighboring countries. He requested of  
the King to search her saddle and get the papers, because if he had taken them he would be  
guilty of trespassing. Finishing the note, he told what he was committing her for, theft and  
treason.   
  
He sealed the note and gave it to a servant to give to the King. The servant immediately left  
at a quick pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was sickened with himself. He felt like dying. The moment he had seen her run out  
with all those tears on her face, he knew he had gone to far. He gone past joking. He played a  
practical joke, and the result was ruining one of his best friend's life. Knowing his parents, they'd  
charge her for theft and treason. Treason. The punishment is death. He would be the sole reason  
for Usagi's execution. It was his fault. All his doing.  
  
"What have I done."  
  
Walking over to his bed, Duo collapsed like the broken soul he was and cried. Cried for all  
that he had done and what it would bring. Cried for the life that would end because of him. The  
life he had destroyed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was racing home as fast as she could. She was sitting on the saddle and was bent  
over, her hands full of Fairylight's mane, and her face buried in it. The mane was soaked. All  
those tears she had cried, at their house, in the barn, all of them, and they still kept coming. They  
couldn't stop. She didn't what them to stop. She wanted them to come. It was a sign of all the  
heartache she was being subjected to. 'This must have been the big thing I felt would happen  
tonight. Not what her parents did to me, but my heart thoroughly breaking for the 2nd time. How  
often can a heart be broken so completely, and yourself still be able to live?' Suddenly, all she  
could see was black, and then, she was aware of nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero mounted his horse and took off. He knew the way Usagi went home, so he took a  
short cut to catch up with her. Mokoto had given him a good excuse to go after Usagi. Even if  
she hadn't said anything to him, he still would have. Even if he didn't care for her, he would have  
because of Makoto. So there were many reasons as to why he could have gone. But he knew   
why. He knew why he felt that pain when he saw her race past him crying. Why he felt so  
anxious to catch up to her at this very moment. He cared. He really cared.  
  
There she was! He could see her! He shouted and the horse went faster. That was when he  
saw her fall off the horse. He hopped off his horse and quickly raced to her side. Checking her  
pulse, he was relieved to find out she had just fainted. He knew she was strong, but having  
another horrible thing like this happen again in her life, he understood her fainting. He would  
never admit it to another living soul, but he probably would have done the same thing, had he  
been in her shoes. He admired her for the strength she had to last as long as she did.  
  
After picking her up and mounting his horse, he grasped Fairylight's reins and headed  
toward the castle at a slow pace. Careful, so as to not disturb Usagi. The whole time he had his  
arms wrapped about her tiny waist, keeping her safe from the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had risen and the birds began there morning chorus. But Usagi was unaware of it  
all in her blissful slumber. Blissful, until she abruptly shot up. Relief suddenly replaced the grief  
stricken look she had worn. 'Oh. It was just a dream. No. More, a lot more, like a nightmare.  
What a relief. My heart didn't break again! I've no clue what I would have done if it had. Such a  
relief. It had hurt so much! I'm so glad it was just a horrifying nightmare!' Letting out a sigh of  
relief, she got up. As she was changing out of her pajamas, she realized something. Funny thing  
was, these were the same pj's she had worn at Makoto's house in her dream.   
  
She walked over to the door. That was when she stopped, frozen. There on the floor was a  
letter, and spelled in ink on the top was Usagi. The last and only other time she had gotten a  
letter slipped under her door, was when she was informed that her parents had died during the  
night. She couldn't help but remember, and be anxious to find out what this note read.  
  
Opening the note it read:  
  
Dear Usagi,  
  
We have been informed of the crimes you committed last night. The Cove's, George  
and Constance, are pressing charges for theft and treason against the Monarchy. Theft for the  
stealing of documents. The theft of the document being the reason for treason. They are peace  
treaties and by stealing them you would throw our country into war and are therefore  
treasonous. The documents were found in your saddle proof of the crime being committed.  
Because of the seriousness of the crime, the assembly is meeting tomorrow at 2pm to discuss  
what you have done. The next day your punishment will be decided upon with fairness and  
justice. You are asked to attend.  
  
Chief Assembly Representative,  
Damien Touwest  
  
"Oh my God."*  
  
  
Anyone cry? ~ * ~ Firefly Princess ~ * ~ 


	6. Self Extermination

Save My Broken World  
  
~!! Important Note !!~ Thank you everyone! It makes me so happy to know you're enjoying my  
story!! I have over 30 readers!! Happy me!! Thanks for reading!! 15 reviews = 90 reviews total =  
Chapter 7. Anyone what to know when the next chapter is posted? If so, let me know in your  
review and leave your email. Thanks again!!!! =)   
  
Hikari-chan aka Comet-chan - Thanks!!! I'm glad you told me what you did and it didn't offend  
me at all! I like it when people tell me ways to improve! If there's anything else you think I  
should work on, I'd be grateful if you let me know!! I'll keep in mind what you said and work it  
into the story (I already know where to put it! Hee hee!)! I'll work on my verb tenses, too! I didn't  
realize I was doing that! Thanks again so much!! (Side note: I liked the faces in your email! They  
fit perfectly with what you said!) =)  
  
Silver Star - You make me laugh every time! And my sister, too! I have her read your reviews  
and she gets a kick out them! She wants to try the pixie sticks and pepsi! Anyway, I wanted to let  
you know I love your reviews!! =)  
  
*Disbelief struck Usagi hard as she dropped to the floor, her eyes staring at nothing. It  
was real. It wasn't a dream. As the realization hit her full force, she felt the stabbing emotional  
pain again. She couldn't cry. The tears would not come. She felt so torn and exhausted that even  
tears were to much of a task to handle. 'I can't believe this. I just can't believe this.' Usagi was  
calm. Very calm. Too calm. It was like she had hit rock bottom and could not fall anymore. She  
wasn't panicky or shedding tears, as would seem logical, she was just calm. Her eyes still stared  
into nothingness as she sat on the floor, letter still held between her fingertips.   
  
The void she was in collapsed as a knock echoed through her room. She managed to  
compose herself before answering the person beyond her door. "Come in."  
  
The door swung open to reveal Heero. He walked in before closing the door and said, "I  
need to speak with you. It's urgent. It's about last night. You deserve an explanation after all. It  
all started with . . ." Heero told her of the prank Duo played to get back at her for dumping the  
horse poop on him and what he did afterward, cry himself to sleep. He then spoke of Makoto  
pleading for him to talk to her and himself chasing after her and finding her fainted on the  
ground. He brought her home and tucked her into bed.  
  
"So all this happened due to the result of a joke," Usagi said in an tone of disbelief and  
with a sad look on her face. "I can't believe this. My life was ruined because of a joke. A joke!  
Where are you going?"  
  
"To retrieve something, or should I say someone," he answered, while walking toward  
the door. Opening it, he walked out and came back in dragging a person. Person being Duo.  
  
"Uh. Hi, Usagi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry!" He walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "You don't know how  
sorry I am. My heart started breaking the moment I saw you run out crying! I realized at that  
moment I had gone to far! Way to far! And I am extremely sorry! I ran to my parents explaining  
what had happened and that it was all my fault! But they wouldn't believe me! They refused to  
listen! I died. I truly died. I knew I had ruined your life and couldn't stand myself. I was sickened  
with myself. Disgusted. I let revenge overtake me and look what happened as a result! I'm so  
sorry! So extremely sorry!!! But I know no matter how many times I say it or how bad I feel, it  
won't fix all the damage resulting from my prank. I feel so rotten." Duo was still looking into  
Usagi's eyes as he finished speaking.  
  
Looking into his eyes, Usagi could see that he was telling the truth. He truly was sorry  
and had seen the result of his joke in full. But that didn't changed what was put into motion when  
he showed the documents that were planted in her saddle to his parents.  
  
"Duo, as hard as it is to, I forgive you. But I can't forgive and forget. Forgetting would be  
like forgetting my parents died, or of Shianne moving away. It's something I'll always remember,  
but won't hold against you. I'm glad you realize what happened and is going to happen because  
of you. Now I just hope you remember this the next time you play a joke on somebody. Please  
let me be the last one you do this to."   
  
"I'm sorry. I can't say how relieved I am to know you forgive me, but I'll never forgive  
myself. Ever. I feel to guilty. I'm so sorry. I just-"  
  
"Duo, I get the point. But I just want to tell you, both of you, don't worry about me. Trust  
me. Just forget me and move on with the knowledge of this happening forgotten. Please. That's  
all I ask. After undergoing all this, it's all I'm asking."  
  
"Okay," Heero states and walks out of the room.  
  
"I'll do it, Usagi," Duo pledges. "Anything for you. You deserve everything from me after  
what I put you through. Goodbye. Usagi." He walks out leaving the heartless Usagi alone in the  
room.  
  
'Well, that's one thing dealt with. Tomorrow, I deal with the assembly.'  
  
Usagi didn't do much that day. She mainly hung around in her room until it was time for  
bed. Laying in bed, she was as mentally prepared to face the assembly tomorrow as was possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi didn't fell much like doing her chores that morning. Who would after going  
through what she went through? Besides, after tonight it wouldn't matter.   
  
Her afternoon up to 2pm was spent with her horse. Talking, riding and brushing her.  
Usagi left her horse with a goodbye and changed into fresh clothes before running to the  
assembly room in the castle.   
  
She got there a little early, about 1:45pm. After choosing her seat, she nervously sat. She  
couldn't wait to find out how this would all go down.   
  
The Assembly is the group of people who judge criminals and convict them. They're  
supposedly fair and just. Well, she'd figure that one out for herself. But as soon as the Head of  
the Assembly, Karmain, sat at the top of the long table, and she made eye contact with him, she  
knew the results of the trial. They wouldn't be fair and just, the things they were meant and told  
to be. She would be judged guilty and would be executed for it. She knew the penalization for  
treason, everyone did. But what everyone did not know was that she was an innocent. An  
innocent who was suffering from a practical joke.  
  
The Head off the Assembly glared at Usagi. When he made eye contact with her, he  
glared even more. Then he smirked. He couldn't quite read the emotion in her eyes, but he could  
see fear. All the more reason to smirk.  
  
"Good afternoon, Assembly members," he spoke. "We are meeting today to discuss  
Usagi Daimen and the crimes she has committed. After the discussion we will adjourn, and  
reassemble tomorrow to discuss her punishment. I would like to begin by . . ."  
  
For the next three hours, Usagi sat and listened to them debate about her like she didn'tt  
exist. They spoke of all she did and why it was treasonous. Looked over the evidence. Spoke of  
her personality and how it would match with what she was accused off. They went over  
everything needed to decide what her sentence would be. Rarely did they speak to her. When  
they did, it was only asking a little about what she would do during her day and the ways she  
would most spent her time. She didn't mind not being asked anything important. She already  
knew that whatever she did to show them she was innocent, they would be blinded by their  
personal opinions. She knew not to waste energy trying to change something that was so firmly  
planted in their minds.  
  
When it finally finished, all the members were dismissed along with Usagi. As she was  
walking toward the door, Karmain, the Head, caught up to her shouting for her to wait.  
  
Usagi mentally groaned and replied, "Did you need something?"  
  
"I just wanted to remind you that we're meeting tomorrow at the same time. I'll see you  
then." That last part he said in a dark tone with a smirk playing on his lips. She could see an evil  
look in his eye. From what she gathered, he liked to govern peoples lives, and his favorite part  
off doing so was torturing them. She did not like this man. Not one bit. But he's just another  
thing she wouldn't have to worry about after tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in her room, she thought over her plans. There was only one way to free herself  
from being executed. She planned to wipe herself out of existence to the best off her ability.  
She'd keep all her needed items and sell the rest. With that money, she would by any supplies  
she needed in order to leave and survive. Her room would be left completely empty. Even the  
furniture would be gone.  
  
So that's what she did. She packed her needed items and brought the rest to the market in  
a separate bag. All of it was quickly sold. The money was spent on other items she needed to  
bring with her. She returned to her room with her purchased items in the bag she had brought  
with her.  
  
At night she stored her game she had caught for the Hunt in a box, and left for the  
stables. She muffled her horse's hooves by wrapping them up with sheets, and to help prevent  
leaving distinguishable prints, she attached a layer of hay to the bottom. Hopefully that would  
work. It would mean bad things if she was caught. "So lets not let that happen, girl," she  
whispered to her horse.   
  
One more thing had to be accomplished before she could leave and forget about this life.  
She needed to write Makoto a note. She knew she would break Makoto's heart with what she  
was going to say, but it had to be done.  
  
Dear Mako-chan,  
  
I'm leaving. I'm going far away to save my life. They're accusing me of treason  
and I know I'll be executed. So I must leave. My best friend, I need you to do one thing for me.  
Forget me. Forgive me for having to do this to you, for having to kill our friendship, and then  
forget me. Let me be a void in your memory. Nothing. Move on with your life and find the  
perfect guy you always wanted and if he's worthy of you then marry him. I want you to be happy  
and in order to be so, you MUST forget me. Please forget me! Please Mako-chan!!  
  
I'll miss you, my friend who saved my first broken heart.   
  
With Love,  
Usagi  
  
Tears fell as she sealed the envelope and wrote Makoto Cove on the front. As much as  
she hated doing this, she knew it had to be done. Fate deemed it and in a way so did she.  
Mounting Fairylight, she rode to Makoto's and let the envelope fall from her hands and come to  
a rest on the door step.   
  
"Goodbye," she softly breathed with tears in her eyes. 'Goodbye, Heero.'  
  
With one last remorseful look at the house, she turned around and rode off into the night,  
never once looking back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After feeling like she rode far enough away from civilization to not worry about getting  
caught, she unmounted and took off the hay and sheets. She heard a rustle but didn't worry about  
it. When it was night and a breeze present blowing through the leaves, everything seemed to  
rustle. She packed the sheets into her saddlebag and was tying it closed, that is, until a deep   
voice echoed through the night air and reached her ears.  
  
"Usagi."*  
  
  
I totally feel this chapter sucked! Anyone agree with me? ~ * ~ Firefly Princess ~ * ~ 


	7. Starting Anew and True Treason

Save My Broken World  
  
~!! Very Important Note !!~ I would like to apologize for getting this out late. I'm so sorry! I've  
been having a lot off problems at home and haven't had the time or energy to get this out. I'm  
very sorry! I hope you can forgive me. I'll get the chapters out as fast as I can, but rest assured, I  
will finish this! =) I want to change the 15 reviews thing because I'm not sure if I can post it as  
soon as it reaches the number needed because of everything. So, for now, no specific amount is  
need for the next chapter. Please, everyone reading this please review. I would like to know how  
many people are still reading the story. Thank you everybody for all the nice comments you've  
all been leaving me! I love reading them all! Thanks again so much!!!  
  
*"Usagi," a deep voice sounded. The speaker walked out of the bushes and confronted her.  
  
"I saw you leave the note on the doorstep. You're leaving aren't you?"  
  
"Heero, I have to leave. You and I both know if I don't I'll die. I've got to leave. I didn't  
want anyone to know, but I should have know I wouldn't be able to hide it from you. You always  
seem to know everything about me. Even if I asked why, I'm not sure I'd want to know the  
answer."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. I'm pretty much trying to wipe myself out of  
existence as best I can. But don't come for me unless it's quite important, and only if you have to.  
Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Usagi. I promise."  
  
"Alright. The place I'm going is Shadow Mountain. Don't follow me and don't worry about  
me. I can take care of myself. Remind Makoto of that fact. You know what? I actually want to  
thank you for following me out here. It's kind of a relief that someone I trust knows where I'm  
going to be incase of anything. Thank you."  
  
"Welcome. I'll tell Makoto. It should help her feel better."  
  
Usagi thought of the way he was speaking to her and the way he had been acting. This will  
be the last time she'll see him. Making a spur of the moment decision and acting on impulse, she  
walked over to Heero and wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him once, like she was  
regretfully leaving one of the things in this life she wished she didn't have to say goodbye to.  
Which was actually true. She'd miss him. Very much so. "Goodbye, Heero. I'll miss you."   
  
She was pulling away from the embrace, when Heero returned the hug, and whispered in a  
soft hush, "Goodbye. Usagi."   
  
They both pulled away. Usagi walked to her horse, patted her and said, "Let's get out of  
here, girl."  
  
She mounted and her horse reared, ready to gallop away from the life she had been living just  
a few days ago. As her horse reached the peak of her rear, Usagi looked at Heero and made eye  
contact for the last time. Facing forward, she yelled, "Hyaah!" and raced away from the place her  
heart broke twice, and the place where her heart still lay forever splintered on Makoto's bedroom  
floor.  
  
Heero watched her gallop out of his life until he could see her silhouette no more. His mind  
was filled with Usagi as he walked home, this time taking the trail instead of dwelling in the  
darkness of the forest. His dwelling began with the first time he met Usagi.  
  
******* He was walking home after finishing a day of unpacking all his things from the ship.  
They had just moved here and Duo was being as annoying and complaining as usual. He was  
starting to tune him out as he usually did when he could not take the stupidity anymore, when he  
saw his sister and a girl her age walking toward him. The girl was laughing with Makoto, neither  
one looking his way, to occupied with the happiness they were feeling to notice anything but  
themselves in their own little world.   
  
He was at the door step of the house waiting for them. It wasn't very often he was attracted  
to girls. But this girl he was. Her hair was spun of pure gold, and rosy red kissable lips were  
stretched into a smile of endless bliss revealing snowy white teeth. Her eyes held merriment and  
sparkled more than diamonds, framed by long ebony lashes. She looked at him and their eyes  
locked. His heart sped up as it had never done before. From that moment on, he was attracted to  
that girl. She was something special.  
  
Makoto and the girl with her waved and voiced hello. Makoto introduced her as Usagi. She  
had just met Usagi a while ago and they had just seemed to click. Later that night Heero lay in  
bed thinking that his heart and Usagi's just seemed to click, like the way Makoto said hers and  
Usagi's did, only in a different way, and with it only being felt on his side. He thought of it as  
truth, but had no way of knowing for sure. He was hoping one day he would know if she was the  
soul mate he thought her to be the moment his gaze rested on her soul.  
  
After that day, he tried as much as he could to acquaint himself with her and be around her  
without causing anyone to become suspicious that he might be interested in this girl Usagi. The  
more he got to know her the more he liked. He planned to get to know her for the rest of his life.   
  
He became her friend, made the discovery that he would never cease to learn new things  
about her. There was so much to learning to do, that an entire lifetime would not be a sufficient  
amount of time to learn it all.*******  
  
Heero lay awake in bed, reminiscing on his life and the ways it connected to Usagi's until  
sleep overtook his tired form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After her run in with Heero, she didn't want to think much more about the past few days until  
she actually had the energy spend to do so, which would likely be once she found a place to  
sleep for the night.  
  
There were two mountain ranges neighboring Laskar. Laskar being the name of her country,  
the one she was running from. The front one is where all hunting and recreation is done. The  
mountian range behind that is where she was headed. It is a place deserted of human life. The  
reasons being, it is uncharted, making it extremely dangerous, and two, it's overgrown with  
flora and other plant life.   
  
Those reasons made it the perfect sanctuary. No one would be there to discover her, and  
no one would come searching for her there because it their minds she wouldn't have gone there.  
She wouldn't choose that place to escape to because of the dangers it was told it behold. Well,  
that was in their minds, not hers. Why should she be afraid off an uncharted territory? Of course  
there is always some fear because it's a strange place, but once you're familiarized with it, only  
then can you truly know if there is life threatening danger there or not. She hoped it was the  
latter. She wasn't very fond of life threatening danger.  
  
Underneath a giant tree, Usagi made camp for the night. Actually, you couldn't really  
call it camp, she had no fire. It was just her, the sleeping bag, her gifts from Makoto that lay  
beside her, and her horse.  
  
Awake and waiting for sleep, Usagi thought of Heero. She didn't know what to think of  
him. He would be friendly, then show a hint of affection, and then suddenly act aloof, like he  
had never know her and didn't want anything to do with her. Guys can be so confusing. The guy  
himself is confused and therefore, the girl he is confused about who is trying to make some  
sense out of the situation is also confused. 'I'd better stop thinking about him. The more I do the  
more I'm confused. And why should I waste time and energy trying to figure out something  
that's now irrelevant. I'll never see him again so it won't matter. From now on, I won't think of  
him anymore.' After making her decision, she fell asleep. It seemed her body needed her to  
come to that conclusion about Heero before she could sleep. And since the decision was made  
and she was convinced in her mind, she was finally over taken by exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunshine was the alarm clock that woke the beauty up. Pulling herself out of bed, she got  
ready for a day of riding and walking. That day all she did was travel. When it got to late and  
herself to tired to travel, she went to bed and slept until morning. It took the whole morning of  
the next day to reach the mountain, and from there the rest of the day until she reached a spot  
she wanted to check out that seemed to have plenty off resources.  
  
As she's looking around, she notices rabbit prints leading to a hole in an enormous  
boulder which was part of a cluster of enormous boulders, all of which were covered in moss,  
and climbing plants, some of which had pink/purple flowers with a delicious aroma. Curiosity  
swept her up in it's arms as she kicked a rock in through the hole, listening to hear how far it  
went back. She was curious how deep the cavity was. She didn't hear the rock crash into the  
other side off the boulder. Trying again, she kicked in another rock and listened. Still no sound.  
That peaked her curiosity. She unpacked some of her tools needed for Fairylight and started  
digging where the hole was. Once it was big and deep enough for her to crawl through, she  
grabbed and lit a torch and crawled through. She was shocked by her findings.  
  
Almost the whole boulder was hollow. There would be enough room to store all her  
supplies and still have plenty of elbow room. If it was possible for Fairylight to fit through the  
entrance, even she'd have enough room to be comfortable. This was the perfect thing for  
survival in the wilderness, especially with winter ready to make it's entrance in a couple off  
months.  
  
Pleased with herself and her discovery, she unloaded everything and searched the area  
for a place where her horse could stay. She ended up finding a cave not too far away. She  
planned to sleep out with her horse tonight to keep her safe from wild animals. Tomorrow she  
would build a gate at the entrance of the cave so she could safely lock her horse inside and not  
have to worry about wolves or whatnot. But for the rest of the day, the only thing she had  
planned was to set some animal traps and acquaint herself with her new home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karmain was on his way to the castle of the neighboring country Scanra. With him he  
had false documents showing Laskar was planning to break the peace treaties, go to war, and  
conquer Scanra.  
  
Stepping up to the castle entrance, two guards stopped him ordering, "State your name  
and purpose of appearance."  
  
"I'm Mamoru Darkheart. I've come with proof in the form of documents that Laskar is  
planning war against peace treaties with your Majesty. I request approach to the King."* 


	8. Everything's Put Into Motion

Save My Broken World  
  
~!!~ Important Note ~!!~ Thank you everybody for your reviews and for reading my story. I'm  
going to be going out of town this weekend and I wanted to get this posted before I left. I'll  
hopefully have the next chapter out a day or two after I get back (Mon or Tues). Not many  
people reviewed my last chapter, so I want to ask everyone reading this to please give me your  
true opinions about my story. Good or bad I'd like to hear. I'd like 15 - 20 reviews for the next  
chapter to be posted. Thanks Silver Star, Serena Yuy, Sailor Grape, Key, MooCow, Cheska,  
Sakura-li, Me Myself, MarsMoonStar, Silent Tiger, Dragon Wolf and Unicorn Dreamer! I love  
you all so much!! THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Silver Star - As much as I like your reviews, please only review once. I'd like to see just how  
well my story is doing. But thank you for always reading and reviewing my chapters!! Thanks!  
=D  
  
* Bowing low to the ground in deep respect to the king was Mamoru, speaking in a  
humble, yet mischievous, voice. "Your Majesty, I am Mamoru Darkheart, one of your faithful  
citizens."   
  
One of the guards grabbed the ID that Mamoru held out from himself and presented it to  
the king. "You have permission to speak," the king boomed.  
  
"I have requested the right to speak to inform you of critical news I've obtained. I've  
proof in the form of written documents that the king of Laskar is planning to break the peace  
treaties between our two countries and go to war. They plan to start war at a time when you'd  
least expect it."  
  
This time, Mamoru pulled out the documents that he had forged and passed them to the  
guards. They brought them to the king who took them with a look of disbelief on his face. The  
king looked over the papers becoming more and more shocked.   
  
The papers were made for the purpose of documentation of what Laskar planned to do.  
They were going to purposefully go against the peace treaties, and when the time was right, they  
would sneak an attack against Scanra and the next day declare war. It told in detail everything  
they'd do and every move they'd make. "How did you come upon these documents?" the king  
demanded.   
  
"Well your highness," Mamoru began his answer. He hadn't thought the king would be  
intelligent enough to ask the source of his papers. He'd just have to make something up on the  
spur of the moment. He could do it. Lying was one of his best qualities. "I was at the Laskar  
capital market. I was there to purchase some food they have that our country does not produce. I  
go there for that purchase every year about this time and stock up for winter. Anyway, I was  
there to get the food when I saw 3 men wearing bright, flashy clothing. They looked too  
important to be the type of people who would come down to the market. With all the money they  
were wearing, you know they would have had a servant by their items not themselves. That  
made me suspicious. Then I discovered there was another person in there group, a person  
dressed as a beggar. I knew they were up to something, so I crept over there. I overheard them  
speak of war with our country, Scanra. One of the finely dressed persons handed something in a  
folder to the beggar. The group broke apart and all went their separate ways. I followed the one  
who was given the folder. When it was just the guy and myself, my presence unknown to him, in  
the area, I approached the person. He ended up starting a fight with myself and I won, to say the  
least. I took the documents and read them over, shocked at my findings. I mounted my horse and  
rode here, planning to do my winter shopping later. Getting these papers to you was much more  
urgent than making my purchase."  
  
The king smiled at the dark haired man still kneeling before him, "You may rise. You  
have proven the authenticity of these documents. I personally would like to thank you for putting  
your country first and bringing these papers to me the moment you discovered them. Please stay  
and follow me to the Conference Room where we will discuss all else you know."  
  
"Thank you, your highness. I would love to," Mamoru declared and followed him out of  
the throne room and down a long lowly lit corridor. He was very pleased with himself. Things  
were almost ready for his plan to be completely set into motion. Almost there.... Just a little bit  
further....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking to the lake, Usagi checked the wooden poles she made for fishing. She saw the  
pole suddenly become weighed down and jerked. Knowing a fish had hooked her line, she  
clutched the pole and yanked hard. The line flew out of the water and hooked on the end were  
two fish. Odd, in her opinion. Oh well. Who was she to argue. It just meant twice as much food  
for one piece of bait.  
  
Walking back to her new home with her catch, she dropped off the food and left to check  
the rest of the traps.   
  
At the end of the day she was pleased to have caught 5 fish, one being too small so she  
threw it back in leaving 4 takeable fish, 2 squirrel, 1 bird which she had caught by knocking it  
unconscience with a good sized stone, and 2 rabbit using her bow and arrow.   
  
She fell asleep that night knowing full well that winter was on its way, but drawing  
comfort on the idea that her food supply was steadily building and she had a sheltered place to  
live. Life wouldn't be so bad, as long as she never became discovered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru and the king sat together with a couple other officials at the long mahogany oval  
shaped table inside the Conference Room. "Okay, lets get down to business," one of the officials  
declared, obviously of higher position than the other official.  
  
"Well, I've got other information you would likely want to know, but there's something I  
would like to ask first. What will I obtain in exchange for my information you so obviously  
desire?"  
  
The king answered by asking a question of his own, "What is it that you would what?  
Gold? Silver? Jewelry or stones? Land? Or even my eldest daughters hand?"  
  
"Gold and silver, yes. And a yes to land, also. All others, no. But there is one more thing I  
desire."  
  
"What more could you possibly want that I have not offered?"  
  
"I want to continue doing what I have been doing to get you this information, spy. I want  
to be your spy, yours and our countries. And I want the pay of a spy. Don't deny it, I know you  
already have an abundance of spies that do all you ask, and I know what they are payed. For my  
services I request the same amount of pay. Now, before you deny me, let me say I know of all  
the spies in the Laskar capital, and they aren't as good as I, for I'm the only one whose has had  
the skill and expertise to attain what I have."  
  
"You're correct. None of the others have gotten a hold of what you have, and you know  
of their existence in the first place. You've proven yourself worthy of being my spy. If you have  
no objections, I'd like to make you head of all my spies."  
  
"That would please me very much. Getting back to the matter at hand, I think you should  
declare war on Laskar. You'll catch them off guard. I know for a fact that they have many riches  
in many forms, gold, silver, art, jewelry, you name it. There land is very good, some of the best  
soil known to man. And most importantly, they are militarily weak. They haven't had the chance  
to build up there armies, for they aren't far enough along with their plans. Primarily considering  
that last reason, but also the ones before it, now's the time to attack. Don't wait until they have  
the armies to attack and yourself being pushed into defense. Attack now and the tables will be  
turned. They'll be the ones taken by surprise and forced into defense, and you'll be offence, with  
the land you want to take at your picking."  
  
"I like the sound off that. What an opportunity." The king embarked on a journey into his  
own thoughts until a cough was heard, snapping him back into reality. "John, go get the war  
master and tell him I personally request his immediate attendance at this meeting."  
  
"Yes, your lordship," he vocalized, and hastily left his room to search out the war master.  
  
"Mamoru, I'll be glad to make you head spy. Jake, go get the documents needed to sign  
Mamoru up as my spy and a card showing his place as head of my spy network."  
  
"Right away, Sire."  
  
Mamoru and the King were the only two left in the room. Working together, they formed  
a document keeping track of all the things he was to keep an eye on. They made two copies, one  
for each.  
  
  
Jake returned with the papers for Mamoru to sign. After reading them, Mamoru signed  
showing his obedience and acknowledgment to what it said. He was given his card, which he  
filed away in his pack, along with the other documents. Just then, the war master stepped into  
the room with John in tow, and bowed to the king.   
  
"I'll take my leave. I've got my assignments to fulfill, and I hate procrastination."  
  
"Thank you for all you've helped us with, Mamoru. I look forward to reading all you've  
discovered in the weeks to come. Here, before you leave," the king reached into his purse and  
pulled out a worn out looking cloth bag and tossed it to Mamoru, who caught it. "Your first  
payment."  
  
Mamoru nodded and exited the room. As he walked back to his horse, he was again  
pleased with himself and all he's accomplished. Things were now fully set into motion. Nothing  
can stop what he has started, and nothing will ever be able to stop all the havoc he will wreak.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my story. Please review!  
They make me write the chapters, they truly do. 


	9. Accident and A Little Visit

Save My Broken World  
  
~!!Important Note!!~ Sorry everyone! I made a mistake in the last note, I said 15 - 20, I meant 10 -15. Sorry! But I got 10 so I'm getting this posted. Another 10 - 15 reviews for the next chapter, please. I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to Silver_Star, Serena Yuy, Sailor Grape, Prophetess of Hearts, KC, Usagi2005, Sere Star, Rubii Kimu-chan, LeaD, and MooCow!! You guys will never know just how much your reviews mean to me! I love you guys!!!!!  
  
*Mamoru had a reason for coming home the way he did. No one was there to see him and no one there to catch him, therefore making it the perfect route to travel through with the treasonous documents he was carrying. His route to Laskar was through the uninhabited mountain Sadhaj (meaning: uninhabited, forsaken, unoccupied), the very same mountain Usagi was residing in. But of course, Mamoru had no idea Usagi was there. In his mind, it was completely empty of human life, which is what made it so perfect a route.  
  
Continuing on his way down the mountain, he reached a steep cliff made of rock that was next to a waterfall which cascaded down to a huge lake. It was a gorgeous view, but he no time for sight seeing. He searched for a different way down, but discovered none. Fears coming true, he knew he had to climb down the cliff. He could see footholds, but he wasn't sure if they were close enough to each other to be useful or if they were even big enough for use in the first place. Well, he'd just have to try. And if he got stuck, he'd just have to hope he was close enough to the ground to let himself drop.  
  
Slowly he climbed down, with slightly wobbly legs. He was about half was down. So far no troubles. Very good by his book. He continued his descent, though he was growing more and more confident and sure of himself, and with that came a quicker pace. Those were his two mistakes.  
  
As he stepped into a rather large foothold, his foot flew out from under him, forcing him to hold on using only his arms. His arm muscles were what he had to use to hold himself up, but they collapsed under the weight and his hands slipped. He plummeted to the groung like a lead weight, hitting his head on a rock on the way down as he somersaulted in the air before crashing to the ground in a heap, becoming unconscious on impact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up that morning refreshed. A good night sleep can do a lot to an exhausted body. Getting up and dressing, she walked out of her rock and started her morning routine of checking her traps. She first does the forest ones, next the ones in the lake, and then the ones in the lake/waterfall area.  
  
She caught nothing in the forest and only one fish in the lake, which had to be thrown back because of size. She walked over to check her last set of traps. She was hoping she'll have caught something from the last time she checked her traps. What she caught was not what she had expected.  
  
She walked toward the waterfall and saw a heap of ... something ... near it. She walked closer, and suddenly jumped back. It was Karmain! What if he was here to take her back? Or to put her to death as she was supposed to have been before she ran away? And if he was to do that, who was there to stop him from playing with her before he murdered her?   
  
Her imagination continued to run wild, coming up with many ideas of why he was here and what he could do to her. That is, until the logical part of her mind told her he was unconscious.  
  
Logic overran imagination and took over. Crouching down beside him, she saw a large cut on the side of his head, sticky with blood. Oh well, that was his problem. Discovering his travel pack, she pulled it off and over his shoulders. Searching through it caused her to discover a shocking discovery.  
  
She pulled out a small stack of papers. Scanning them over, they were instantly labeled treasonous. They showed proof of Karmain becoming a spy for Scanra, and the assignments he was hired to complete. What the assignments were put it together in her mind what he must have done. The Scanran king must have been falsely told that Laskar planned to declare war on them. And with Karmain coming back home as a new spy, and reaching home through a place where people are not supposed to be, therefore making it a good way to go home by so people won't somehow discover what he's traveling with, she knew he was the one to say those lies to Scanra. The treasonous snake.  
  
Keeping the documents for herself, and the sack of gold she found, she left him there, bloody head and all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple hours after his crash landing, Karmain awoke and started again on his way. Fool that he was didn't even check for the injuries that he did have. He checked nothing, and therefore discovered nothing, like his documents' disappearance. PO-ed that he fell and lost the time that he did, he didn't bother doing those important things. Things that would be the cause of his troubles in the future.  
  
Upon reaching home and unpacking his pack, he found what he didn't expect to find. Nothing. His papers were gone. How could they have just disappeared? They must have fallen down in the tumble. It was the only time and place it could have happened. And his gold was gone, too. Out of all the things he could have lost from his fall, it had to be the two most important. Damn! Damn damn damn!!!! At least he need not worry about anyone finding them. Because if someone did, trouble wise, he'd be in too deep. And he needed those documents, how else was he to prove he could override and torture the spies under him? And how else was he to know what all he was getting payed to do? The only solution was to go back to Scanra and re-obtain the documents.   
  
Leaving tomorrow after work was the best time to leave. Now that he had returned, he needed to check in with the assembly and tell them he forgot to get something when he was away and needed to return to get them. They'd let him. After all, this isn't multiple choice.  
  
The next morning at work, he discovered some news he didn't like hearing. Usagi was gone. Gone! Without a trace. Now how was he suppose to have his fun with her and afterward kill her. Since the moment he laid eyes on the beauty, his dirty mind lived up to it's namesake. Why put to waste a body like that? She was to be his play thing before her death. Another thing ruined. Damn! Except this one can't be fixed. The documents he would get back, her he would not.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning he set out for Scanra. He'd be back in a week/ week and «. It took about 4 -5 days one way. You do the math.  
  
All the way to the king, Mamoru was thinking up a tale to tell the king explaining why he needed a new set of documents. He came up with one he personally liked.   
  
"Your Majesty," he nodded in respect to the king.  
  
"Mamoru," the king nodded back. "What brings you here so soon?"  
  
"On my way back to Laskar, your highness, I was going home through Sadhaj, because no humans are there making it the perfect way back. But what I didn't know was that it had dangerous animals there. Two wild boars attacked me. They ripped through my pack, ripping it to shreds, and therefore ripping the documents you gave me as well. I'm very sorry, your majesty. I couldn't find enough pieces to put together what it said. And the ink ran from the boars spit. So, I'm hear begging you to please give your humble spy another copy." Mamoru's voice was dripping with sweetness. Though no one could tell. They barely knew him, and definitely not enough to know that this was never the way he acted or spoke. That's why you take the time to know somebody before jumping into something. It could very well lead to your downfall.  
  
"Mamoru. You've made a mistake not four days after taking your new position. I'm disappointed in you. You had better not fail me again. I will let this one pass, for you showed wisdom in selecting your course home, but didn't use wisdom in caring for the documents. Jake, go get Mamoru another copy of the documents."   
  
Jake ran out of the room to do as he was told. He was an official, not a servant. The king had no right to make him run his errands. Stupid Mamoru. Damn guy.   
  
The king continued, "Do not let anything else go wrong. I don't want to lose a valuable spy. Is it possible for someone to get a hold of those documents you ruined?"  
  
"Nothing will go wrong. This was a fluke thing. No other flukes are bound to happen. And no, it's impossible for the documents to be found and taken. I collected what I could and burned them once I reached the privacy of my own room. You've nothing to fear."  
  
Jake returned with the documents and handed them over to Mamoru with a glare, and breathed, "Get out of here you rotten piece of junk."  
  
Before Mamoru could snap his retort, the king spoke, "You should be getting on your way. I want my information and you want your pay."  
  
With a bow, Mamoru said with fake respect, "Yes, my lord." And exited the room the same way he had entered, and set off on his way home.  
  
He safely returned home without any mishaps. Sadhaj was still the way he went home, only this time a different route through, taking him away from the cliff and waterfall, and unbeknownst to him Usagi.   
  
The next time he spoke to the Assembly, he told them he found no trace of Usagi and to just forget about her. As much as the Assembly disagreed, they didn't voice that disagreement. Agreeing was, by far, better than going against any decision of his, for people who have gone against him have disappeared or died in miserable and disgusting ways. Not something they would like to experience firsthand.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been over a week since she had found Karmain. The next day she had gone to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. And he hadn't found her, so she was obviously still secure. She had feared being found, so the rest of the day she stayed in her rock home. The first time she had gone out since she had holed up was to check on him. So, it would have been impossible for him to have found her without her realization of it. She was safe!  
  
It was almost winter and it was very cold outside. The lake was starting to turn to ice. The edges were already frozen. Not too thick though, so she had to be cautious of not falling in. Falling in would be very bad. She had thought of tying a rope to Fairylight and the other end to herself, so incase she fell in she would be able to get out, but had decided against it. She didn't want to bring her out here every morning in the cold and waste all that time bringing her in and out. And there wasn't a tree close enough to use instead of Fairylight. So, she just have to be very careful.  
  
This morning she had slept in. It was just too cold to get out of bed. She didn't have the will power to drag herself out of her warm bed and into the cold. So she just slept later. After the sun had been up for a while she got up. A bonus about living in a rock was that once the sun hits it, it warms it up and all the heat gets trapped inside. That was nice, though she'd have to do something to change that in the summer. In summer that would make her home miserable. But for now, it was something she was grateful for.  
  
She dressed in her fur clothes she had made using the skins of the animals she had caught. She used almost everything in the animal. Whatever wasn't used she'd use for bait or to feed Fairylight.  
  
She checked her forest traps and caught one rabbit. She next checked her lake ones. None of her poles so far had caught anything. One left to check. She was near the edge pulling out the line, being very careful since the lake had started to freeze over. Every morning more and more of the lake was taken over by ice. Wasn't to much longer and the whole thing would be frozen. She'd have to teach herself how to ice fish. It would pretty much be the only meat she'd be bringing in. She had a lot of berries and nuts stocked up, but she needed meat. And meat was harder to make last, though it would be getting easier now that the temperature was dropping.  
  
She was just about done pulling out her line when she heard a foreign noise. The sound of boots scuffing against the dirt. The sound of boots crunching fallen leaves.  
  
Looking up, Usagi's eyes met the eyes of Heero. She almost fell faint, but instead fell straight into the lake.*  
  
  
PLEASE review everyone! I love hearing from you so much! Thank you for reading! And please review, even if it's only one word!!!!!! 


	10. Heero Becomes Her Hero

Save My Broken World  
  
~!! Important Note !!~ Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you guys so much!!! I'm so  
grateful you guys reviewed my story!! Thank you very much Angels Rhapsody, Thess, MooCow,  
Moon-bunny-87, Me, KC, Darlana, LeaD, Silver Dragon, Sailor Grape, Serena Yuy,  
MarsMoonStar, Silver_Star, Mystic_Moon_Empress, and Silent Tiger! Your reviews made me  
write this next chapter! So please review again!! And for everyone that didn't review, be thankful  
the above mentioned people reviewed because if they hadn't, this chapter would not be out. Once  
again, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Heero was on a mission: Locate Usagi and bring her back. He was searching through the  
woods she would likely be in, when he heard the sound of water falling. Although it was very soft,  
as though water was falling on ice. He headed toward that direction and saw a glimpse of water  
through the green branches of the evergreens and other trees. Walking closer, he was ready to walk  
past the tree line, when he accidently crunched some leaves. Ignoring the fact that he did so, he  
broke through the wood edge and into the clearing.  
  
At first he had no idea what he was looking at. It looked like an animal bent down drinking  
from the lake. But that couldn't be it because the edge of the lake was frozen, making it impossible  
for an animal to drink from. He looked closer and finally realized what, or rather who, it was.  
Usagi. And just at that moment when his mind struck recognition, she turned around and made eye  
contact. She shot up from her previous position with a shocked, startled and ... something else he  
couldn't decipher... look on her face. She became shades paler and looked as though she was going  
to faint, which worried him. But what made him absolutely fear for her was far worse, she fell  
backward into the partly frozen lake.   
  
Rushing over to the lake and stumbling on the way, he was at the edge of the lake where  
Usagi had been in an instant. He could not see her from where he was. Not caring about anything  
else, he dove into the lake and scanned the area. She was no where in sight. He was freezing. This  
water had to be no more than 5 degrees above 0. But that didn't stop him from finding her. Nothing  
would, or ever could.  
  
Swimming deeper into the lake, he continued his search. But still, she was not to be found.  
He needed air. Badly. Against the ice above him that was keeping him trapped underwater, he  
pounded with his fists. It must not have been very thick, for he broke through and pushed to the  
surface. His body was telling him to reach land and build a fire. To stop before he got frostbite. Or  
died from lack of air. Or both. But the thing that kept him going was his heart. It over powered his  
mind by miles and made him dive below once again in his pursuit.   
  
There she was. Right below him. He knew for a fact she hadn't been there before. But now she  
was. People say love can move mountains. Well, in this case, love moved Usagi. He pulled her up  
and pushed her to the top. But when they reached the top, she didn't pull in a lung full of air as he  
did. Using the air he had just taken in, he pushed his mouth against Usagi's and blew the air into  
her lungs. Covering her mouth and plunging her nose, he swam back under water, going to the  
opening where she had fallen through.  
  
He first pushed her onto land, and after making sure she wouldn't fall in once he let go, he  
pulled himself out. He had to do something to warm her up. And he needed to get her out of those  
clothes before she died from temperature loss. He found a place to lay her on the grass.  
Undoing and taking off her clothes, he left her laying there. If he had left her in her sopping wet  
clothes, there would have been no hope for recovery. He wished he had something to cover  
her with, partially protecting her from the elements, while he looked for wood to build a fire.  
Then he remembered his pack. He roughly yanked it open and pulled out his sleeping bag. He laid  
Usagi in it and folded it over, thoroughly covering her. Once doing all that could be done for her at  
this moment, he searched for sticks and logs.   
  
It was dusk, with the sun barely showing over the mountain, providing little light. Another  
ten minutes and the light disappeared. He was angry at the sun for having to set. How was he to  
find the wood without light? The moon could help him somewhat. Looking up, he saw a new moon.  
The moon bore no light. Well, the sun didn't help and the moon couldn't. He was at a loss as to  
knowing what to do. Wait a second. He saw light! A small area was lit with light. Walking over to  
it, he saw an opening in a boulder that had light pouring through. He looked inside and saw that  
this was wear she lived. The sun setting and the moon not shining suddenly became something  
he was very grateful for. For, if there was light, he would not have discovered her place.  
  
He ran like an cheetah back to Usagi and carried her back to her home. He entered and  
pulled her up into the boulder. She was placed by the fire and uncovered so the warmth would  
seep into her skin. Walking back to where he had so suddenly ditched his pack, he retrieved it and  
brought it back to where he would be staying with Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi awoke feeling very different than she had when she had lost consciousness. All she  
could remember was that she was frozen. Completely and utterly frozen. She was so cold her skin  
felt like it was on fire and her eyes burned as the heat was ripped out of them. She didn't know why  
she had been so cold or where it was that was that cold.  
  
Then it all came flooding back. She had been checking her traps when she heard something  
and looked up and saw Heero. She was stunned. She wanted to faint, but ended up falling  
backward into the lake. With the shock of seeing Heero, and then the shock when she realized she  
was falling in, and then the shock of the ice water blasting through her clothes, she was unable to  
do anything. She couldn't move, breathe, or think. She was in a state of nothingness. Where she was  
there and that was it.   
  
And now here she was. Waking up to the smell of cooked rabbit. With ... what smelled like  
... spices? After she realized that, she realized she was laying in the arms of someone. Someone  
who could only be Heero. And she was naked to top it off. But she actually wasn't embarrassed. I  
mean, she had a good body and everything, but the main reason she was okay with it, was that if  
she had stayed in her clothes, she wouldn't be here right now smelling what she was smelling and  
feeling those arms around. She never would have woken up.   
  
She twisted around so that her face was facing Heero's. He was still asleep. Oblivious to  
the world around him in his peaceful slumber. Breathing softly through a mouth opened the  
slightest bit. His beautiful eyes were hidden from the world beneath his eyelids framed with long  
lashes that had brushed her skin when she turned over toward him. The light from the fire set his  
skin aglow. She leaned her head against his chest. It was her turn for a peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next time she awoke there were two differences: She was clothed and Heero was  
gone. Sitting up, she looked around and spotted Heero next to the fire checking something in a pot.  
It was probably the rabbit she had smelled earlier.  
  
"Good Morning," said a deep voice, startling her.  
  
"Morning," Usagi replied. "What are you cooking?"  
  
Back still turned toward her, he answered her question. "It's rabbit. I used on of yours,  
didn't think you'd mind. I used some of the spices I brought with me. I hope you like it."  
  
"Just the thought of having something with more of a flavor to it is making my mouth water.  
It'll be a treat," she said and stood from the sleeping bag. She looked around and saw her clothes  
hung up on what she turned into a clothes line. Not really looking to see what she wore before,  
now she did. She was wearing a set of Heero's camping clothes. He had done a lot for her.  
  
Walking over and sitting down beside him, she said, while looking into his eyes, "Thank  
you, Heero. For everything. You saved my life and protected me through the night keeping me safe  
and warm. I am very grateful... You'll never know just how much."  
  
Heero sat there taking in what she was saying. He knew she was looking into his eyes as she  
said it, even though he was staring into the fire. After she finished he continued to stare into the  
fire. Then he locked his gaze with her's and said, "Your welcome."  
  
Usagi smiled the bright smile that Heero loved seeing, especially when it was created for  
only him. The next thing he knew, Usagi had her arms wrapped his waist in a hug, head buried in  
his chest. Then he felt something wet through his shirt. Pulling back, but still keeping his arms  
around her, he craned his neck to see her. She was crying. "Usagi, are you okay?" He asked in  
concern.  
  
"It's just that I've been alone for so long. I've missed everyone so much and I've tried so  
hard to just forget, but I can't. My heart won't let me. I won't let me. And I've been worried about  
how I'll get all the food I need with winter coming. And then you show up and I fall to my death.  
Or what would have been had you not saved me. And everything just keeps piling up and now...   
Now I feel like I can cry, with you being here. I feel like I can relax, like I can be me. I'm not alone  
anymore. I'm not alone. You're here with me."  
  
"Usagi, you know I'll always be here for you. I'll take care of you and continue to keep you  
safe. I'll watch over you and never let any harm come to pass," he said looking into her eyes  
shining bright with tears as the light from the fire reflected off them.  
  
Pushing her head against his chest and holding his shirt in her hands, she said, "Thank you,  
Heero. Thank you."  
  
Heero looked down at the girl in his arms who's head was nestled against his chest. Unsnaking  
his arm from around her and using his index finger, he lifted her face up by the chin. He saw  
her looking at him with so many emotions. Emotions unreadable to him. And somehow he knew his  
eyes were a mirror of hers. Slowly, with grace, he bowed his head toward hers. Beginning to  
close the distance that seemed endless. He still looked into her eyes and her into his. He was  
hypnotized, in a trance. And what made everything so perfect a picture was the light of the fire  
giving everything a soft glow.  
  
Usagi was spellbound, staring into and through Heero's eyes that contained so many  
unreadable emotions. She hoped one day she would figure them out. And somehow she knew she  
would.   
  
He and her were together closing the distance between them, awaiting the moment where  
their lips finally met. After an eternity, they did. Heero's lips claimed Usagis's in a soft caress.  
First lightly brushing over them and then taking over completely. She strung her arms around his  
neck and he put his arms around her waist and hoisted her up into his lap, making their bodies as  
meshed together as possible. He continued to put pressure on her lips and move over them until air  
was absolutely necessary. Breaking apart he saw her get a breath and he did the same, only  
quickly. Once his lungs we filled, he swept his lips across her once more. She rested her head in  
the crook of his neck. Holding her was all he wanted now. To hold her and never let her go, for  
fear of her leaving once again, but the next time not finding her. Death would have come were she  
not there by his side. So he held her firmly, feeling her warm breath on his neck.  
  
"Usagi," he said with all the emotions she had seen in his eyes being expressed in his  
voice. The two most apparent were sadness and happiness. "I missed you so much. I can never  
express with words just how much. When you left, I started aching in my chest. It hurt a lot. That  
was when I realized just how much of a necessity you are in my life. I need you Usagi."  
  
"Oh Heero," she said, bringing up her hand to cup the side of his face. "I felt that same  
aching to. I know how much it hurts. To much to bear, yet still able to. I like knowing you need me.  
And you'll never have to fear that I might leave you again, because I won't let it happen. Going  
through it once was enough for all eternity, going through it again would be the end of eternity. I'll  
stand beside you through everything. I'll never let you go."  
  
"And I'll never let you go," he stated, and buried his head in her hair, feeling the softness  
on his skin and smelling the sweet aroma. They sat like that for ... how long no one knows. Sitting,  
bathed in firelight, content with feeling the others arms wrapped around them. Their world was  
only them. Nothing else existed, not even time.   
  
"As much as I'm loving this moment and not wanting it to end, I need to eat. My tummy's  
starting to voice it's protests." She said, pulling back only as much as was needed to stare into his  
eyes. What punctuated her sentence was a rather loud growl. "It said it better get fed now or it will  
not be happy." Growl. "And it will do something to get me back if I don't, but at the moment  
doesn't know what that something is. So, I'd better do as it request's. Happy, little tummy?" She  
said with a pat to her stomach. (An: My stomach will talk to me like that. Very weird. A speaking  
stomach. Who would have thought it would have that much to say?) And it gave another low growl  
of content. But the sound that followed that made her body quiver with shivers, shivers of pleasure  
and happiness. The sound was a very deep and masculine chuckle. Looking up at Heero, his mouth  
was open, letting the laughs float out. And his eyes were almost completely shut from the size of  
his smile.  
  
Finally controlling his laughter, he kissed Usagi on the cheek and said with merriment,  
"Cute. My little Usa-chan."   
  
After she moved off him, he got up and grasped two bowl and two spoons, and brought  
them over to where Usagi still sat. Beside her, he sat down, and handed her the items. From the pot  
he shoveled out them each a helping.   
  
They ate in silence until Usagi finally realized something. "Heero, you know how you  
promised you'd only come to me if it was very important? Well, why are you here?"*  
  
  
Long, short, one word, I don't care, just please review!!!!!! Thanks for reading!! This is the first  
romance scene I've ever written so please let me know, truthfully, how it was. Suggestions on how  
to make it better are more than welcome, and that goes for everything else in my story, too! = ) I  
beg of you to please click the little button in the bottom left hand corner and write ANYTHING!!!!!  
THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Safe Return. But Just How Safe Is It?

Save My Broken World  
  
~!! Very Important Note !!~ I love you guys so much!! I got 22 reviews for my last chapter! I  
thank you guys so much!! I'm so glad you like my story and take the time to read and review it!  
Thank you Tenshi-chan, Chibi Chibi GW, SerenityLNguyen, LeaD, Serena Yuy,  
Moon-bunny-87, The Desert Fox, MarsMoonStar, MooCow, Me Myself, Ice Princess,  
Silvershadow, Silver_Star, Darlana, Amyangel, Dragon Wolf, Yoda, Luna the Lune, Princess  
Ayilana, Sailor Grape, Tenshi-chan (signed), and Silent Tiger!!! Also, I meant to get this out  
yesterday morning, but before I could proofread it I had to run errands and was gone all  
day. I'm sorry! I hope you can forgive me!! But, thanks again all of you! You made me so  
happy!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*"Um. Well, I'm not sure if you'll find this important enough, but... I don't know if I  
should tell or not. Maybe I should just drag you back and make it a surprise sort of thing," Heero  
said to Usagi with a smirk, and a 'what are you gonna do about it' look.  
  
"Don't you look like that at me! I could do many things to you to make you regret saying  
you'll not tell me that will me you tell me!" Usagi stated matter of factly, with a playful grin  
slapped on here fac. Setting down her now empty bowl, she noticed Heero had done the same  
without her even realizing it.  
  
"Oh really," he said with doubt. "You think you'd be able to harm me or make me do  
something. I rather doubt that. Tell me one thing that you would do." He stared down into her  
eyes as he spoke.   
  
"Um. I would... I would... I know! I'd do this!" she said with a leap at Heero. He was  
shocked that she had just tackled him and now had him pinned to the ground. "Now you have no  
choice now but to tell me why you came. After all, it is rather important. That I know. Besides,  
you're in the tiger's dwelling now, so if you don't want trouble, spill," she firmly said, and  
applied more pressure to his arms, where she was holding him down by, to add emphasis to her  
words. Face being mere centimeters from his. A little movement from either would join their  
lips. Would someone take that opportunity? Maybe to try weaseling their way out of trouble? To  
try saving themselves from the wrath of a woman?   
  
Heero's gaze turned soft as he stared at Usagi's face and into her eyes.  
  
  
"Heero, why are you looking at me like that?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about last night and the kiss. And now I'm thinking about how  
beautiful you look right now. And how much your eyes are shining," he said in a seductive voice.  
Raising his lips up and against Usagi's, he smirked in his head. Yep. He was good. He was great.  
He could handle a woman. Ahhhhh, so good!  
  
But that was as far as his mind got a chance to take that little self-praise. Usagi sharply  
pulled back. "Trying to outsmart me, huh? Thought you could win in a game of wits and tongue?  
(Pun intended) Well, you thought wrong. And knowing you, you were already praising yourself.  
Well, stop now. I've won your little game. If you thought kissing me would make me forget and  
release you, you were so wrong it's not even worth a laugh. Lesson number 1, and most  
important rule of them all, never underestimate a woman, that will lead to your downfall. And  
lesson number 2, never estimate women, for they will still outsmart you. They can handle more  
than a man any day. You guys may be physically stronger, but women were blessed with brains.  
Unfortunately, for you at least, men didn't get the same package. Making it extremely easy to  
win against a guy by simply using intelligence. So, whatcha gonna do now, my little He-chan?"  
she questioned, voice full of triumph, and the last part being said with obvious sarcasm.  
  
"Fine, fine," he said, pouting and turning his head away from her. "Makoto's getting  
married."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"She's getting married."  
  
"I thought I heard that. Just double checking. What?!?! How can she be getting married?  
Who's the guy? Is he worth her time? And love? Can she trust him? Is-"   
  
She didn't realize she had jumped up from her previous position on Heero and had started  
pacing until Heero stepped in front of her and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Usagi, calm  
down. It's okay. I checked out the guy, and have been around him a lot. He'll be good for her. I  
trust him to take care of my little sister. She loves him, and he loves her. It's blatantly obvious to  
anyone, because you can see pure unadulterated love shining from each other's eyes when they  
look at each other, or even when just speaking of the other. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Usagi fell against Heero and buried her head in his shoulder. He could feel the need to be  
held coming from her, so holding was what he did. She was crying. He wasn't sure why, but she  
was. She needed him right now to hug and hold, and be held by. So he stood there holding her as  
she sobbed into his shoulder. Silently providing comfort as best he could. He rested his head  
atop her's and continued holding her until she was ready to exit his embrace. The rest of the day  
and into the night and always was how long he would wait for her and hold her.  
  
Pulling back from him, but still standing dangerously close, she wiped her red eyes and  
looked up at Heero. "Thanks again, Heero. You aided me without even saying a word. As much  
as you don't know how to handle a women's intelligence, you do know how to handle her when  
she needs it emotionally. Thank you." Lifting up on her toes, she planted a kiss on Heero's mouth  
and stepped back. "So, Makoto's getting married! I'm so happy for her! She sure does take  
request's to heart. Makoto, oh how I've missed her so. I take it you told me so I could come back  
for the wedding, right?"  
  
"Of course," he said with a smile. "She wanted you to be her Maid of Honor, but you  
couldn't because you left. She actually doesn't even know I'm here retrieving you. A surprise is  
what I'm making of it," he said, holding out his arm to her in gentlemen fashion.  
  
Taking it, she said, as they began their exit out of the boulder, "Then a surprise it will be.  
Sounds like fun! I can hardly wait. So when is it and when are we leaving?"  
  
As they talked they checked her traps. "Well, it takes 3 days to get back, and we'll be  
leaving tomorrow. The wedding's in 5 days, meaning we'll arrive the day before. Sound good?"  
  
"Wonderfully so," she exclaimed with a bright smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning they left on there trip returning home. Traveling most of the day, and  
only stopping for lunch, they made good time. Heero had left his horse at the bottom of the  
mountain at a place where she would be safe, so once they reached that point, Fairylight was  
thankful she only had to carry one person.  
  
In 30 minutes, they would reach the forest she had left through months before. She was  
almost home. But now it didn't really feel like home. It did, but it didn't. It was hard to explain.  
She was snapped out of her thoughts at the voice of her travel companion.  
  
"People think you're dead, you know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"People talked about you for a time, but everything about you has past since Karmain  
said you probably died. I knew you didn't, but I didn't tell them that. I didn't even say I thought  
you were dead. I hated hearing those conversation about you, and how they spoke of you. I had  
to walk out on many conversations because of it. As far as I know, everyone thinks you're dead,  
except Makoto and Duo. Speaking of Duo, you'll be surprised to see how he acts now. He's  
become more serious, but not overly so. He needed some growing up and having to live with  
himself and what he did to you has made him do so. I think the change is for the better. You  
probably will to. It's nice not having to worry about what prank he'll play next. Life has changed  
a lot since you left." He fell quiet after saying that sentence and they continued their journey,  
neither speaking for the rest of the way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
There Usagi sat. Waiting. She was bored out of her mind, yet very anxious. It wouldn't be  
too much longer and she would see Makoto again. Her best friend. Seconds seemed like  
millennia as she sat and waited, stood and waited, and paced and waited.  
  
Finally Makoto stepped through the trees with Duo in tow. "Usagi!!"  
  
"Makoto!!" She screamed out with joy.  
  
They crashed into each other in an embrace. "I missed you so much, Usagi." Her eyes  
became teary and her face held a guilty look. "I tried to forget you like you told me to, but I  
couldn't. As much as I hated doing so, I tried. I'd go to bed at night and swear I wouldn't think  
about you the next day or wonder how you were doing. And every time I did, my dreams were  
filled with you and all the great times we had together. I can't forget you Usagi. I never can and  
never will." Tears poured out her eyes. Usagi's face was a mirrored image of Makoto's. They  
were holding each other's hands between them and crying.  
  
"If it helps any, I couldn't forget you either, as I told myself to. I guess were even then."  
She smiled, tears still present, as with Makoto. "I promise you, here and now, I'll never forget  
you, Makoto, no matter how great the distance between us may be."  
  
"And I promise you Usagi, that anything that separates us physically, can never sever our  
friendship. I'll never forget you. Nothing ever will ever able to make me."  
  
A hand shake wasn't good enough to seal that oath, only a hug was. Pulling apart again,  
Duo decided to step forward.  
  
"Hey Usagi." Duo said, and Usagi could tell by the tone of his voice that he was still  
having problems with pulling the prank.  
  
Usagi stepped in front of Duo and grabbed his hands, holding them both between hers.  
"Dou, stop. I can tell your still thinking about what you did to me. Least said, soonest mended.  
Meaning, it's done and over with. It's in the past and it should stay in the past, with all involved  
moving on, not thinking about what happened. I put it behind me, Duo, and you should too."  
  
"'Least said, soonest mended'. I like that. I'll take that to heart and do as you said and put  
it behind me. Besides, who am I to live in the past with myself being the one in the wrong and  
the one who suffered from it all has already put it behind herself. Thanks, Usagi. I really needed  
to hear that. Thank you." Picking her up into a hug, he swung her around and them returned her  
to the ground. "Thanks," he said again with a final hug.  
  
"Your welcome, Duo," she said, smiling at him. Directing her attention to Makoto, she  
asked in a sly voice, "So, when do I get to meet the groom?"  
  
Makoto flushed and said, "How did you know about Tony?" That's when all the pieces   
fell into place. "Heero," she said in an accusing voice. "You didn't go on a week hunt, did you?  
You left to find Usagi! And you told her about my wedding and that's why you brought her back.  
Usagi! You're gonna be at my wedding! And now that you're back you can be in it too!! Wait.  
You can't be in it can you? Because if people recognize you, you'll be arrested and put to death,  
and so will the rest of us because we would be helping you and would therefore also be  
treasonous, in their minds," Makoto's voice changed from ecstatic, to one of sorrow.  
  
"Right," Usagi said. "Bummer, isn't it?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"But look on the bright side you two, at least she'll be at the wedding," Duo said to the  
two girls.  
  
"I'll be there, and I'll be the happiest one in the crowd."   
  
Smiling at Makoto and saying those words, made Makoto give Usagi another hug. "I'm  
so gald you're back, Usagi."  
  
She hugged her back. "Me too, Makoto."  
  
Heero finally decided to speak, "Usagi, we need to make you less noticeable. You're hair  
being almost down to your feet attracts attention. We should cut it to an average length, like at  
your waist."  
  
"That's a good idea. Well, Makoto, you've cut my hair ever since I met you, and who am I  
to change that tradition now."  
  
The four walked back to Makoto's house and went to her room where Usagi's hair was  
cut. The timing was perfect because their parent's were at a meeting in the castle making the  
house empty, as Heero had planned.  
  
Usagi was to sleep in the woods, since the three's parents would learn of her existence if  
she slept in Makoto's room. Heero walked her back to an area in the woods where she would   
sleep. Her horse was in their stable, it couldn't be helped, and she would be sleeping on one of  
the branches in the trees. Heero assured her she would be okay and that if she didn't want to be  
caught, that was what she must do. She trusted him, so she agreed.   
  
Once reaching the tree, Heero took Usagi into his arms and said, "Goodnight. Get a good  
rest. The wedding is tomorrow. You'll need your strength. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Looking up at him, his face bathed in moonlight, she said, "You know. You're making it  
sound as though it's our wedding tomorrow. Did you know that?"  
  
Heero didn't answer her question, he just gave her a brush to the lips, a goodnight, and  
walked away, leaving her alone in the forest.   
  
Usagi, to say the least, was baffled. Moonlight had a tendency to make people do odd  
things. Maybe that was why he spoke that way. But the more logical part of her mind told her it  
was because he wanted to.  
  
Climbing up the tree and laying on a branch she fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opening her eyes she saw that it was still dark. She could still see the moon. Why would  
people be out here talking at a time like this?   
  
Looking over the edge of the branch, she was shocked by the person who she saw  
standing below her. Karmain.*  
  
I did my part and got this out. So please do yours and review. I love reading them and they give  
my the inspiration I need to write the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!! Thanks again! 


	12. Almost The Wedding

Save My Broken World  
  
~!! Important Note !!~ Thank you every one! I love you guys! I got 23 reviews for my last chapter! I'm happy! =) Thanks! Serena Yuy, Sorrowful-Element, Lady of the Forest, MooCow, Me Myself, Moon-bunny-87, MarsMoonStar, Sailor Grape, Rubii Kimu-chan, Silver_Star, SerenityLNguyen, D-chan's Ice Queen, Usagi Asia Maxwell, LeaD, Silent Tiger, Dragon Wolf, Anny, Cheska, Tenshi-chan, Unicorn Dreamer, Kitten (Tainted Angel), Mystic_Moon_Empress, and Kitten (Tainted Angel), thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for taking the time to read and review my story. Thank YOU!!!!! =)  
  
*Karmain was standing below her. Why would he be in the woods at this time of night? And why would he be out here talking to someone? First he ends up being in Sadhaj with those treasonous papers, and now here he is talking to someone.  
  
Shadows thoroughly covered the person Karmain was talking to, making it impossible to see his face and identify him. She couldn't make out what they were saying, must have been because sleep was still in her system.   
  
Pulling out something from his pocket, Karmain handed it over to his companion. What he and the other person didn't notice that she did, was that when he pulled that out, it pulled out something else as well that fell to a rest on the ground. Hasty goodbyes were made and the two separated.   
  
Usagi was aching to hop off the tree and check out what he had dropped, but safety came first. So, she waited over an hour. Waiting to see if they came back or if Karmain discovered his missing item and retraced his steps too locate it. But no one came. Hopping down, she grasped the thing that looked like an ID card and held it into the moonlight so she could read the words written on it.  
  
'Mamoru Darkheart   
Citizen of: Scanra  
Age:19  
Place of Birth: Scanra'  
  
It also had a picture showing who Mamoru was. He was Karmain. Karmain is Mamoru, and apparently he's really a full blooded citizen of Scanra. If there was any doubt before, now there was none, that Karmain, or should she say Mamoru, was trouble. He was up to something, and she was going to figure it out. She had many piece to the puzzle, and the picture was almost whole.   
  
Making up her mind, she decided to talk to Heero about him and see if he could help her figure the rest of this out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Usagi awoke to the sound of birds. She wanted to continue laying there peacefully, listening to nature until all the excitement that comes with a wedding came, so that's just what she did. Sat and listened. That is, until she heard the screaming of a familiar voice and then the pounding footsteps of two people. Into the clearing ran Duo with Heero right behind him. Talking so fast it was hard to make out what he was saying, Duo stated, "Morning Usagi! We came to wake you up, well Heero did. Earlier I teased him about liking you and saying other stuff along those same lines, so he chased me and I ended up coming along for the wake up call. Well, time to get up, and since you're already awake, I'll be going before Heero decides to hurt me! Eeeeep!" He ran off into the forest, going in the wrong direction to get back to his home.  
  
Hopping out of the tree, she walked over toward Heero. "So, he was teasing you about liking me, huh? Well, I thought you said he changed? Matured?"  
  
"He did. But now that you've returned and his conscience is cleared, he changed again, only this time change going in the other direction. His maturity level has receded back to the was it was before."  
  
"Sorry. Guess it's back to playing a key role in pranks, not the doer, but the receiver. But, it couldn't really be helped, could it?"  
  
"Nope. But now that I'm see the old Duo again, the original one, I realized just how much I missed him. I got my real twin back. I'm actually grateful," he said with a genuine smile.  
  
"I'm glad," she said, returning a smile with the same genuineness to it. "You know how Duo said he teased you about liking me, well, I have a question to ask. Do you really like me?" She hoped he would say yes, and that he wasn't simply attracted to her. She also hoped she wouldn't have to strangle the answer out of him. Her hopes were not in vain.  
  
Looking at her and grasping her hands, he said, "Yes, Usagi. I do like you. I like you a lot. And that is the reason I have for doing what I'm about to do." Placing his lips on hers, he kissed her. Slowly and hypnotically moving his lips over hers. He felt her string her arms about his neck and took that as an invitation to put his arms around her waist. Once he had, the two pulled the other against them, leaving not one crevice open between them. Heero now decided to ask her for more. Tracing his tongue across her lower and then upper lips, he waited to see if she wanted him and would accept him. His waiting period wasn't long at all, for she immediately opened herself up to him, letting him do as he pleased. But he wasn't the only one involved with using his tongue, she moved hers to meet his and together they preformed an erotic dance. Their tongues continued to dance and explore until nature told them they needed air. Breaking apart the passionate kiss at the same time, they gulped in air in slow ragged breaths, leaning against each other, forehead to forehead.   
  
Usagi closed her eyes and smiled, feeling fire and pleasure rushing through her veins. They were still forehead to forehead, Heero was looking at Usagi and he saw her eyes closed, smile dancing on her lips. He couldn't help himself, he gave her one last, swift kiss before taking a step back.   
  
  
"Well, if I had any doubt," Usagi spoke, "about the truthfulness of your words, I don't now. Not after that. But just to let you know, I didn't before that kiss either. I've yet to doubt you, and I have this feeling that I never will."  
  
"That's nice to know, Usa-chan. Thank you. But now it's my turn to interrogate you," he said, but was interrupted by Usagi's finger being pressed against his lips to silence him.  
  
"Yes, Heero. I do like you. Very much so," she said with a beaming smile. "And I bet now you're wondering how I could have known what it was you were about to say. Right?"  
  
"Exactly," he said with a blink of surprise. "How could you know? And not only for the first thing but also the second, that now I'm wondering how you knew."  
  
"Well, Heero. It's like this. When you are attracted to somebody you get to know them. And then if you like the persons personality and enjoy being around that person and hanging out with them, you unknowingly start having more feelings for them. Feelings that go beyond the attraction level. Then, suddenly, you're hit with the knowledge that you have those romantic feelings for that special friend. Then you spend more time with them, as much as you can without giving away anything, and continue to familiarize yourself with that person. And eventually you know that person so well you can read them inside and out. Like I just did with you. I know you so well that I was able to know what you were going to say. Besides, I just asked you that question and it only seems logical that you would question it in return." She was now sitting in his lap, arms strung around his neck, eyes on him with her head ever so slightly tilted to the side.  
  
Heero wrapped up Usagi in an embrace. He was happy from the words she spoke and wanted to hug her. He held her for a few precious moments, with a peaceful smile playing on his lips. "We better go," he said in a husky voice. "Makoto's waiting for you. She made you a special breakfast because she said you needed some good home cooked food to fill your stomach."  
  
"I wish we could have stayed like that for hours more, but I guess we should go," she said.   
  
Heero detected a tone of disappointment and slight sadness in her voice. He was going to cure that. As she was beginning her climb off his lap, he said, "Oh no you don't." And lifted her up into the air, holding her safely in his strong arms.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing?! Put me down right now! You hear me? Right NOW!!" Struggling against his arms she tried to free herself.   
  
"Usa-chan, I'll give you fair warning. If you continue doing that, you might end up falling right out of my arms. Now, you don't want that happening do you?" He was smirking at her.  
  
"Fine," she stated with a pout. Arms crossed over her chest. "Carry me back then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reached the house in less than ten minutes. She was surprised that Heero was able to carry her all the way to his house without his arms cramping up or being condemned to pain. She repeatedly asked him if he wanted to return her to the ground but he refused. So carried she was.  
  
"Good morning, Makoto," Usagi greeted, to Makoto, adding a hug. "So, are you ready for the big day?"  
  
"Usagi look at me. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, you look like you got sleep last night. That's a plus. But you look so nervous, like you're ready to jump out of your skin at the slightest thing."  
  
Duo walked into the room and heard that last remark. "Exactly on the mark, Usagi. I tried to snatch some of breakfast before it was done. Take it from me, never do that when she's like this. Very dangerous. Don't do."   
  
"I'll remember that. Though, the next time she'll be like this is when she's going to give birth. Of course, then she would be confined to her bed and you wouldn't have to worry about her getting revenge and injuring you." Usagi was grinning and started laughing out loud, though not in a making fun of way, along with Heero and Duo, when Makoto started blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Guys! Stop teasing me! This is my wedding day!" Makoto pleaded.  
  
"Okay. But do you feel better now, less nervous?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes, actually." Makoto answered, noticing the change in how she felt. "Oh." she said, realizing that Usagi did what she did to help Makoto release some of the excess nervous energy. "Thanks, Usagi-chan. Now, lets hurry up and eat so we can get ready to go." She looked at Duo and Heero and said, "You two eat and then get ready. And make sure you look good. I want to leave a good first impression with the rest of Tony's family. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Captain Makoto," they both stated simultaneously with a salute.  
  
The four walked into the kitchen. Heero and Duo got their food and left to eat it in their rooms. Makoto had requested to speak with Usagi alone before everything for the wedding began, including dressing and all other prep work.  
  
After swallowing her first mouthful of food, Usagi asked, "Where are your parents?"  
  
"They said they wanted to stay with Tony's parents until the wedding started. They want to be stunned when I walk through the temple doors looking like a fairy princess, like the most beautiful creature on earth and in the heavens. That's what they told me. I hope I'll look good enough to make my parents pleased."  
  
"You will, Makoto. Have no worries. And I'll be right by your side making you look like a princess. It won't be hard at all considering all the natural beauty you already have. You'll be the most beautiful person there. Besides, it's required. You're the bride."  
  
"Thanks. I don't know how I could have made it through without you here helping me. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. I'd do it any day, at any time. Now, lets go do some princess making."  
  
Their food was quickly eaten and they ran hand in hand to Makoto's room where they got ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 hours later, you could see a fairy princess sitting on a stool in front of a mirror, though her back was facing the mirror. She turned toward Usagi, waiting to hear what she thought of how she looked. She had her hair piled on top of her head in an elaborate pattern, with spiral strands hanging down framing her face. Adorned at the top was a tiara. Little make-up was worn, just lipstick, eye shadow and mascara. Nothing else was needed. Her dress was just spectacular, and flowed with the rest of her looks. The wedding dress was pure winter white, with the top corset style. There were no straps, leaving her shoulders bare. A full skirt with a train following added to the perfectness of the dress. Silk covered her arms in gloves that went past her elbows. A choker with a diamond pedant in the middle was what enveloped her slender neck. She looked more like a goddess than a princess.  
  
"Honestly, how do I look?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Makoto, you are going to blow his mind away. You look like a goddess. Everyone will be dazed by your beauty."  
  
"Thanks. Well, I guess it's time. Now all the nervousness is returning, but now its mainly just anxiousness. I guess this is goodbye then, in a way. Then next time we speak, I'll be a married woman and ready to go on my honeymoon."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I'll go get Duo then."  
  
"Okay," she said and turned back to the mirror, rechecking her appearance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi had retrieved Duo, who wore a tuxedo, and returned him to Makoto. He was her escort there. Heero was bringing Usagi separately. Heero also wore a tuxedo and he looked amazing. Usagi herself wore a beautiful dress that was also white. She looked beautiful. Usagi rested her hand on Heero's arm and he led her out to a carriage. Makoto did the same with Duo, but went into the other carriage. They left on there way to Makoto's wedding.  
  
On the ride there, Usagi had been thinking about Karmain, or Mamoru, which was his true name, and what he could be up to. She didn't know what he spoke of with the other person last night, so she didn't know for sure, but she was hoping that Karmain hadn't planned something to disturb Makoto's wedding as a way of getting revenge for Usagi leaving town before he could execute her. She wanted nothing to go wrong. Not today.   
  
As Heero held out his hand to her to assist her in exiting the carriage, she thought, 'Whatever happens now, happens.' And they entered the temple, leaving only Duo and Makoto left to make their entrance.*  
  
  
Thank you everyone for reading! And I'm sorry for getting this out late, please forgive me. I'll update more often. Please review! I love reading them!! Thanks again to everyone who reviews!! =D 


	13. The Place To Do Naughty Things

Save My Broken World  
  
~!! VERY IMPORTANT NOTE !!~ I am extremely sorry for taking this long to update. I've been sick on and off and very busy and have therefore not been able to write this next chapter. Now I've finally got time and am feeling well, so I'm getting this done to make all my loyal readers happy. Thank you very much Silver_Star, Sailor Grape, Serena Yuy, Usagi Asia Maxwell, MooCow, Mirai Megami, Lena, Amyangel, Moon-bunny-87, The Desert Fox, Makura Kirei, Mystic_Moon_Empress, and AsHitAkA's GiRl MicHi-chan, for reviewing my last chapter. Compared to my 22 and 23 reviews for my last two chapters, getting 13 for this one really made me feel bad. But I thank the 13 that reviewed. I dedicate this chapter to those people mentioned above. Also, at the end of this chapter, I wrote something special to each one of you! Thank you!!  
  
*Taking her seat next to Heero, someone gave the signal that the bride had arrived and the music began. Usagi didn't know what song it was, but she recognized it as being a Celtic piece. The beautiful sound flowed with the theme of Makoto being a fairy princess. Candles were lit, giving off a touch of ethereal glow.   
  
At the front of the isle that Makoto would soon descend upon, stood a man who had to be Tony. He had gorgeous blue eyes. So intense yet soft, it was like nothing she had ever seen. Eyes that you could easily lose yourself in and stay forever drowned in. His hair was dark, black. And his body was muscular, though not overly so. And his height? Well, it was the same as the rest, perfect. He was the guy that every girl would want, but Makoto was the lucky one that stole his heart.   
  
Standing near the door was Makoto's dad, who would escort her down the aisle once Duo entered and parted from her. The room was silent, and only the sound of music was heard before the giant doors broke apart revealing the beautiful woman that everyone thought had to be a masquerading goddess.   
  
Unhooking his arm from hers, Duo gave Makoto to their dad who slowly descended down the isle with his beautiful daughter. Duo took a seat in the back so as not to distract everyone. This was his sister's day and he wanted everything to go to her.   
  
Tony watched his bride, as she was escorted down the aisle by his soon to be father-in-law. Makoto was stunning. He was dazed by her beauty. Not only the outward beauty, but also what was hidden within. It shone like it never had before.  
  
As she took her place in front of him, he tried to collect his thought. He wasn't able to  
until he looked up, and stared into the eyes of the one he loved. "Dear family and friends," began the Temple Head. "You've been gathered together this wonderful day to witness this special occasion, the bonding of soulmates..." He talked with them for twenty five minutes, though it only seemed like seconds. "Do you, Tony, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to respect, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both may live?"   
  
"I do. Though for far longer than as long as we both may live," Tony stated with truth and love, looking into the eyes of Makoto, who stared back with eyes mirroring his own.  
  
"Do you, Makoto, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both may live?"  
  
"I do. Forever and beyond," Makoto uttered.   
  
"Your vows have been made and both accept. Now to seal this marriage and make it forever standing, you may now kiss the bride."   
  
"I love you," Tony whispered before he claimed her lips with his own.   
  
When he broke the kiss, Makoto whispered back, "I love you too." She grasped his hand as they both started their walk up the aisle toward the gateway Makoto had entered through, and once passed, would start the beginning of their lives together.   
  
The crowd roared with clapping, and some people crying tears of joy, when Makoto took Tony's hand into her own and started walking toward the door. Or gateway, as some people had the tendency to call it.   
  
The name for the door came to be called a gateway, when a marriage took place inside, because someone thought of it as such. For such a door that starts two things, your marriage when entering, and your life together when exiting, it deserved to be called something that wasn't as plain as door. Because of these reasons, a woman who was to be wedded here began calling it a gateway. She felt gateway gave a mysterious and magical air to it. Ever since, it has been called the gateway. And by calling it that, you showed your approval of the marriage and that you give them your blessing.  
  
The doors closed and everyone that hadn't stood up while clapping now stood. The occupants of the room vacated it to stand in the courtyard to watch the newly weds be led away in a white carriage. It was being pulled by two pure white horse that had red roses decorating the reins and a crown of woven red roses placed atop their heads. It was a beautiful sight to see. Every one was shouting, "You made it through the gateway!!" and "Have a great honeymoon!!"   
  
Makoto and Tony were pleased to know that people approved of them and gave them their blessings. The carriage driver heard whispers of eternal love and joy, and giggles then silence, as he drove them to the castle by the ocean they would stay at for one the most romantic and joyous parts of their marriage, their honeymoon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aaaah! How romantic!" Usagi exclaimed as she was being walked back to her tree in the woods. "They are so cute together! I just know everything will work out great for them! And her dress! It was so beautiful, and the way the whole theme was and how everything flowed!! I hope my wedding is as great as theirs was!!"   
  
Skipping and smile plastered on her face, Heero thought she was the most beautiful creature on earth. And her joy that she felt was enough to make him kind of skip along with her.   
  
When Usagi noticed this she was shocked! Heero, skipping? He had changed since she had been forced to leave, for the better, and yet he was still the same.   
  
"Have no fears, Usa. You're wedding will fulfill all your wishes and beyond. I'll make sure of it," Heero promised.  
  
"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" Usagi said with mischief in her voice. "Marry me yourself?"  
  
"Now, if I answer that, how would it be a surprise." A smirk was set on his face as he strolled past her. His words had frozen her in place. Life was good.  
  
What? Was that his way of saying he wants to marry me? It's got to be the moon or the moonlight. It just makes people say the oddest things, like he did last night. He was speaking as if it were us getting married and not Makoto and Tony. Yeesh! Moons, guys, moonlight, love? All so confusing!  
  
Jogging a little ways, she caught up to him. "Um...Heero. There's something I need to talk to you about. It's really important and I feel you're the only one I can trust and who could help me. You'd know best what to do."  
  
"I think I know what it is," Heero said matter of factly.  
  
"You do?" Usagi was surprised that he would know. Shocked even.  
  
"You're pregnant." Heero said, trying to keep a straight face, and he was doing a pretty good job at it too.  
  
Her eyes widened several inches as her eyes got big. "Heero! How dare you!! Thinking such a thing! I'm still a virgin, thank you very much!!" She yelled, blushing a nice cherry red, as she slapped him on the arm and aimed for the head.   
  
Now he lost his cool demeanor as she yelled at him. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" he laughed, blocking her hit. "Though," he spoke slyly, "I could fix the virgin part. I know a real nice little spot that's very comfortable. It's right near a gorgeous waterfall and hidden from view. It's known as the-"  
  
She seductively walked closer to him. Heero became afraid. 'Uh oh,' he thought.  
  
"I know what it's known as, TPT-DNT," she said cutting him off. "The Place To Do Naughty Things. I've always wanted to go there, and you were the one I wanted to go with. You want to go. I want to go. Sounds like we have a plan. Though, I want to do it right here, right now. We can do it there our second time. Okay?" She asked, not expecting an answer.   
  
Heero was frozen. He could not believe what he was hearing. She actually wanted to have sex with him? A nice thought, but they had only just started courting one another!! I was only kidding! It was a joke! I didn't really mean it!! He screamed, but it was only in his head, for he could not get the words on his tongue and past his lips as Usagi started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest lower and lower as she undid each button.  
  
  
He was in a panic! He had to get out of this! He needed to say those words! He had too! It was too soon and he needed to stop her before it was too late!! "Usagi," he croaked. "I-"  
  
"No words," she commanded, as she roughly pushed against his lips and shoved her tongue into his mouth.  
  
She was slowly starting to make him give in. Her kisses felt good. Very good. And the breeze that gently soothed his skin where Usagi had unbuttoned his shirt relaxed his body and soul. He started responding to her kiss.  
  
Man! Usagi thought! I was sure he was joking! But I'm not so sure any more! He was totally freaked out when I told him I would have sex with him! I'm sure he doesn't know I was just putting him in his place for joking about it with me! He can't know I'm only getting him back for saying that comment in the first place! She was about to stop when another idea struck her. 'I know! He's only going along with it because he knows I'm doing it to pay him back. He responding becuase he wants me to back down and him be crowned with the victory! Well, two can play at that game!!' With renewed effort, she kissed him harder and started roaming her hands over his body.  
  
Logic struck Heero again when the roaming began. 'Heero, you can't have sex with her! Review all the reasons and then say to yourself 'Don't do it'! Wait until you're both ready!'   
  
'Okay. I'll do it. Thanks!'  
  
Jerking away, he said, "Usagi! It was only a joke! A kid, no pun intended! I don't really want to have sex with you! I mean I do, but not now...it's too soon." He was looking at her and was puzzled when she gained a triumphant look in her eyes and on her face. Actually, her whole body showed it.   
  
"Ha!! Beat you! Beat you!" She was jumping up and down while pointing at him.  
  
He had no idea what she was talking about. "What?"  
  
"You wanted to bother me, and likely make me blush more too, so you said that about taking away my virginity. When I realized you were only joking, I decided to put you in your place and seduce you until you backed down. That, my friend, is how I won!" She punctuated her sentence with a bow.  
  
"So you didn't really want to have sex with me?" He looked at her with pain showing in his eyes.  
  
"As you said, it's too soon. That's what's stopping me."  
  
Silence carried on between them for a while before they started toward their destination once more.  
  
"You know, you really had me scared there."  
  
"I know. I saw the look on your face. Though I wouldn't use scared, I'd use terrified." She smiled and hooked arms with him.   
  
It was when they reached the tree that Heero remembered something. "Usagi, what was it that you needed to tell me."  
  
"Ummmmm." She moved her hand to her stomach.  
  
  
~ * ~ My Special ThankS ~ * ~  
  
Silver_Star - You have been so faithful in reviewing my chapters. My thanks to you is very deep. Thank you very much!!!  
  
Sailor Grape - I would have been pissed too if he had ruined the wedding. Luckily, as you read, he didn't. Heehee. Just wanted to worry all of you. But seriously, Thank you!!!  
  
Serena Yuy - You've reviewed every chapter to my story. You've stuck with me since the first chapter. Thank you... very much.  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell - Thanks for reviewing!! You wanted more so I gave more! Thank you once again!!  
  
MooCow - You're the second person that loved the dress Makoto was wearing! Sorry for making you count down so long. Gomen! But thank you for your review!!  
  
Mirai Megami - Wow! I feel so special! You're not one for Usagi/Heero, yet you still like my story. I'm happy!! Thanks!!  
  
Lena - You have a crush named Tony?!?! So do I!! That's where I got the name from. The small world just got smaller. Thanks for reviewing and saying what you did about Tony being your crush. That gave me a good laugh!!  
  
Amyangel - You got the feeling that the wedding wasn't going to go as planned. Good. That's exactly what I wanted you to think. Heehee. Thank you so much for reviewing! Thanks again!!  
  
Moon-bunny-87 - Thanks for your review!! You got what you wanted... to read more. Thanks a bunch!!  
  
The Desert Fox - Tonsil hockey. I love it! Heehee. And trust me, they're going for many more records!! Thank you for another laugh worthy review!!   
  
Makura Kirei - Tony isn't Mamoru in disguise...luckily. Good suspicion though. I would have felt very bad for Makoto if she had unknowingly married him. If I had done that though, man would Mamoru have been hurting once my characters were through with him. Heehee. Thank you very much for your review!!  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress - Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad you enjoyed it and that you took the time to review! Thanks!!  
  
AsHitAkA's GiRl MicHi-chan - Thanks foir the wonderful review! It really made me happy!! Thanks for the complements! I'm glad you decided to read it and I'm glad I was able to entertain you on your day home! Thank you!!  
  
Thanks again everyone! And please review this chapter like you did my last. And to everyone else that is reading this, please review! I beg of you, onegai? I don't care what you write. Write anything. You can take that literally and write 'anything'. I don't care. As long as it's something!! Thanks a bunch to everyone who decides to review! 


	14. What Do We Do?

Save My Broken World  
  
~!! Important Note !!~ Thank you so much Angel of Ice, Princess Ayilana, Silver_Star, Moon-bunny-87, The Deseret Fox, and Sailor Grape!! You guys said such nice things! ThankS!!!!  
  
*"Ummmmm," Usagi said, as she moved her hand to her stomach. "I'm so hungry!"  
  
Heero looked at her with confusion clearly written on his face. Was this some kind of joke? That's what she wanted to talk to him about? "What?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Heero, did you say something?" She looked up into his eyes.  
  
'Phew,' Heero thought. 'All she did was not hear me. She moved her hand to her stomach because she was hungry, not because she was implying she was pregnant. What a relief.' "I asked what you wanted to talk with me about. So, what was it?"  
  
"Well, you know Karmain right? The one who's-" She was cut off.  
  
"The one who's leader of the Assembly. Yeah I know him. Much as I hate to admit it. But with having parents so high up in the authority, we've had to meet pretty much everyone who floats into some sort of higher position. So, yeah. I know him."  
  
"What I need to explain to you is about him. It all started when I went to the Assembly for judging, and as you know Karmain is the Head of it. I could tell when I met him the he liked to govern people and control them. He laid that impression out perfectly flat for me too see, but I doubt he knows I know by the way he acted before he left. He was trying to make me scared, and it worked. But anyway, the important thing is that I knew he loved power and controlling human beings.   
  
"Later, when I was in the mountains, I found him knocked out, likely from trying to scale down the rocks beside the waterfall and falling. And you know what I found as I searched through his pack? Treasonous documents. And I found out that he is now a spy for the king of Scanra. And what's worse, the king appointed him to a position above all the other spies. Another piece of evidence proving he likes power and control, because otherwise he would have become a lesser spy so as to better cover up his tracks of treason. But he didn't. Proof.  
  
"Last night, I woke up to voices. It was sometime in the early morning or late night hours, because the moon was high enough to light up most of the clearing beneath me. I was too tired to make out the words, but I was able to look down upon them and saw Karmain talking to someone else who was consumed by shadows, making his identity impossible to decipher. Before parting, Karmain handed something over to the other person, but what they didn't notice that I did, was that when he pulled the item out, his ID fell out of his pocket and was left on the ground for my retrieval. I'm sure you know why the ID is so important to everything else I've been saying?"  
  
"He has a fake ID for Scanra," he assumed.  
  
"Close, but turn the tables and you'll have it," she advised.  
  
  
  
Recognition hit him in the head as his eyes lit up. "You found his true ID, which is for Scanra, and his name and info here is the counterfeit stuff. Karmain is the fake. So that makes his true name and identity..." He let the sentence trail off so she could finish it and supply him with the answer.   
  
"Mamoru Darkheart. Fitting family name, huh?" she smirked.  
  
"Very," he spat out.  
  
"Now that you know, I need to know what you think I should do," her eyes pleading for an answer.  
  
"There's only one thing we can do, and have to do legally. We must turn him in. Tomorrow would be good. The sooner the better. Tomorrow morning, come over to my place, I'll do something to make my parents leave. Something will have to be done about your appearance, otherwise someone is sure to recognize you and that would lead to trouble we can't exactly handle at the moment. So come over, and tonight I'll come up with a plan, including what we're going to do in court. Sound good?" He smiled at her. Leave it to Heero to make it right and know what to do when everything is muddled.  
  
"Thanks, Heero." Moving three steps forward, she wrapped her arms around Heero and kissed him on the cheek. She left her arms around him. "You know, when I first met you, I had no idea you would play such a prominent role in my life. Any other surprises you'd like to enlighten me about?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment," he smirked. Letting go of her he said, "Good night, Usa. Tomorrow around 7 good?"  
  
"Fine with me. If I'm not there by then, I likely slept late. Just send Duo to get me or something, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Good night." Hands were shoved into pockets as Heero did a 180 and headed home. He heard the voice of Usagi shout "Good night!" after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"I got it!" a voice shouted to someone else in the house. Then the voice was directed toward her. "Coming!!"  
  
"Usagi?" Duo asked puzzled, as he cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Heero didn't tell you?"   
  
Duo shook his head. "Negative."  
  
  
"Guess you shouldn't know then." Changing the subject, she asked, "Where's Heero?" She stepped through the door and into the house.  
  
"In his room, I think, Miss-I'm-not-gonna-tell-you-what-Heero-and-I-are-up-to." Sticking out his tongue he turned and walked out.  
  
'Oh well,' she thought, 'not my problem.' Heading to Heero's room, she knocked. "Hey! It's me Usagi! Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Morning! So, what we gonna do?" Usagi inquired as she sat on Heero's bed.  
  
"This," he answered and pulled a red wig out from his drawer.  
  
Lifting an eyebrow, she said, "Please tell me that's not yours."  
  
He glared. "Of course it's not mine. It's Makoto's, but for today, it will be yours. She won't mind."  
  
"So, you think that by wearing a wig they won't be able to recognize me. I think we ought to do more than that. I know they aren't that dense."  
  
"Voice is the best way to identify who a person is."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"You're playing mute today. We'll tell them you're a mute, and that you communicate with sign language and that I'll just translate for you."  
  
"You know what? I think that'll work! It's brilliant! Good Heero!" she said and patted him on the head as if he were a dog.  
  
"You know I don't like that."  
  
"Then how do you think I should complement you?"  
  
"A kiss is always nice," he smirked and prepared himself for a kiss.  
  
"Not so fast mister. Kisses will be given if your plan succeeds."  
  
"Fine," he said. Crossing his arms and sticking his lower lip out and putting on a fake pout expression.  
  
"Oh stop that. By the way, what exactly is your plan?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Well, as was said, we'll turn him in. We need to present the documents to the king and prove that he's guilty. This is what needs to be done and what we're going to do..."  
  
Finishing, he asked, "That okay with you?"  
  
"Perfect. This is so going to work!!" She said excitedly as she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. Placing the wig atop her head and grabbing a marker and quickly adding a couple of dots to her face, "Moles," she explained, they walked out of the room and house, hand in hand, on there way to the castle where they would present their case.  
  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry this is a short chapter! I have to babysit at 7pm, in about 5 mins, and I wanted to get his out before I went. Hope you enjoyed! And PLEASE review! I'm feeling down at the number of reviews I got these last two chapters! Please review!! 


	15. Hello Karmain

Save My Broken World  
  
~*~ I know it's been forever since I updated, but life has be HECTIC! But I got this written and the chapter after this. You'll never again have to worry about chapters coming out late, because every things pretty much ready to go. And please (!) review. If you do, I'll post the next chapter! Many Thanks! ~*~ Firefly Princess  
  
*What they needed to accomplish seemed simple enough, but putting it into action was the difficult area. They had all the evidence to prove Karmain, or Mamoru in truth, guilty of treason. She could see the documents gripped in the right hand of the man that walked along side her. The ID card was still with her though. They would keep it well concealed until it was necessary to present.  
  
To people on the dirt road that lead to the castle, the two were an interesting thing to lay eyes on. A good-looking man with a decent amount of muscles stood next to a petite brunette with waist length hair pulled back into a braid and moles on her face. Moles that did not do much for any of the onlookers. Neither spoke and neither broke a smile, or showed any expression at all for that matter. Documents were carried in the man's hand, and they walked the path that lead to the King. Something indeed was going on with these two.  
  
Glancing about herself, Usagi noticed the continuous glances citizens on the streets and in the windows were giving her and her partner. Opening her mouth on one side, she whispered out, "Heero, why do you think all these people continue to stare at us? We don't look that odd do we?"  
  
"Reason must be the presence documents and where the path were walking on leads to," he said, speaking in much the same manner Usagi did.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Neither spoke another word, for they had reached the large door that led into the castle's courtyard.  
  
"I'll handle it. Hey! Guardsman!"  
  
"Heero, be more polite!" she whispered angrily.  
  
"You're mute, remember?" He smirked.  
  
The guard turned around and looked below him to see who spoke. "What be it?"  
  
"I request to speak with the King." He spoke in a loud voice. "Privately, if possible!"  
  
"Why would a young lad like yerself be wantin' ta speak with 'is Majesty? And with a little gal nonetheless?"  
  
"For reasons my own."  
  
"Ya little street brat! Won't be lettin ya in for that! I oughta just-- "  
  
"Hey Jemison!" Another guard spoke up. "You know who yer speakin to don't ya? It's George Coves' son! 'Member him! That the one the King got after ya about cuz ya wouldn't stop tryin ta keep him outta the castle a couple years back! Better let him in, or the Kings gonna do worse with you that make ya sleep with the chickens!"  
  
When the guard finished, every other guard was bent over with hysterics. Now Heero knew why he recognized this man. That man had caused him to be late many times when he had to meets his parents to have dinner with the king. After many days of coming late and giving his parents the same reason as to why, they finally believed it was a guards fault. To say the least, the King said he would handle it and it had never happened again. He wondered what the king had done to make the hassling stop, and now that puzzle had been solved. Ha! Sleeping with chickens!  
  
"There ya go lad!" the second guard yelled down.  
  
Large creaking noises came from both sides of them as the powerful door opened to two sides allowing them passage through.  
  
"Thank you!" He now turned his attention to Usagi. "Don't forget. No speaking. One slip and our plans foiled."  
  
"Gottcha!"  
  
The large courtyard broke off in many different directions, but for there purposes they needed the door straight ahead.  
  
Usagi was nervous. More than she had been in a long time. If they found out about her beforehand, then she'd be arrested and executed on the spot. But if things went smoothly, her name would be cleared and Mamoru would be the one executed. Her hands fidgeted as she followed Heero's lead through the door he just opened.  
  
At the end of this hall, the King sat. Time to adopt a cool exterior. Breathe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and Usagi now stood in front of the King, Queen and Assembly. They hadn't planned on the Assembly being there, but they had just finished a meeting with the King and were so present. A split second idea made it occur to them that it would be in their favor to have them present as well. Besides, the Assembly had to have bones to pick with their 'Master'. Yes, the Assembly would stay.  
  
"So you have something to show to me, do you? Well, by all means Heero my boy, proceed."  
  
"Well, to start off, this is my friend, Serena." She curtsied. "She's a mute and the one who discovered what I'm ready to share with you. She'll use Signs to relates her story to me and I'll translate for you."  
  
Making elaborate signs with her hands, Usagi began the story.  
  
Heero spoke for her. "I was riding my horse near Sadhaj when I was throw from her back. She ran off, and I raced after her. She ran into Sadhaj. I was afraid to enter the forest leading up the mountain, but my girl was too precious to me, she was a gift you see and we were very close, so I followed. When I finally found her, she was at a lake near a waterfall drinking. I walked over to her, but then I spotted something laying in a fetal type position on the ground. It was a man unconscious on the ground. Worried about him, I called my horse over and she bent herself low to the ground. I began to lift him onto my horse. But as I did so, paper fell out of his pack. That's when I found out what that man was up to, and finally realized why he had seemed so familiar. The man was Karmain, head of the Assmebly. And those papers were not the thing one loyal to the king would have. They showed treason. Treason he was a major part of. I brought the papers back with me."  
  
At this point Heero handed the king the documents. "I looked them over, your majesty, they are authentic and true. They weren't forged. The documents tell the assignments he was to accomplish, and everything he was to watch carefully. And these are a copy of the papers that officially signed him up for the job. Everything is right here."  
  
"Serena, the kingdom and I thank you for stumbling upon these and making the right decision in deciding to hand these over to me. Heero, as always, you did the right thing and helped. Thank you both. Bryon!" The king called his guard over.  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
"Bring Karmain to me. Speak not a word to him."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." He hustled to the door.  
  
"And Bryon? Bring him to the Assembly's Court Room. It's time for justice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waiting. Waiting. Karmain should be here any second. There was a knock. The door opened. There was Karmain. He looked right at her and she started to fear. But not a speck of recognition shown forth. Secret safe.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He was outraged.  
  
"Sit Karmain."  
  
He moved to sit in his regular seat, at the head of the table.  
  
"No, not there." The King stopped him in his tracks. "Here." He pointed to the seat reserved for the person who was on trial. Karmain gave the king a glare before catching himself and masking his face with neutrality.  
  
He cooly sat down, acting with not a care im the world. He even dared to place his feet on the table, before they were slapped down by a person that was not even high up in the assembly. The disrespect.  
  
That was how he looked outside, but inside he began to fidget and fear. What if they knew?  
  
"Karmain. Have you an idea why you're here?" The king was testing him to see exactly how much he was willing to show. How much he was willing to lie.  
  
"No. I've no idea. I've done nothing wrong. Whatever I'm said to have done, I didn't do. Besides, I've been gone most of the time lately in Scanra getting the goods I purchase there before winter starts so I have a stock to last me through winter and into spring."  
  
"Well, we have some things to show you then." The king reached under the table to pickout something from the desks that were underneath.  
  
A horrifying thought appeared in Karmain's head. The lost documents! Did they have them? If they did...... But how?  
  
"Any ideas coming yet as to your presence here being requested."  
  
"Sorry, but my answer is still no."  
  
"Then let's talk about-"  
  
'Here we go,' she thought. "I'll help you remember."  
  
Usagi stood from her seat. She grabbed the wig and flung it to the ground. "Hello Karmain."* 


	16. Usagi Revealed

Save My Broken World  
  
*"You!" He screamed. "You wench! What are you doing here!"  
  
"Take that back." Heero said, personification of an ice storm.  
  
"Stop it all of you! What is the meaning of this! Explain! NOW!" The king  
bellowed in anger.  
  
"Well, you see your highness, I'm not who we led you to believe. In truth  
I'm Usagi and I'm obviously not a mute. Remember me?" That was when the  
King finally recognized her. But he didn't get a chance to voice a  
response.  
  
"Usagi dear... we thought you were dead. That was what Karmain told  
everyone. Come here darling!" The queen was crying as she crushed Usagi  
against her. "How are you? What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine." Even she had tears in her eyes. The Queen still  
cared for her own well being. That really touched her. "And about what  
happened, I'll explain that to everyone."  
  
"I as well." Heero stated, and stood beside Usagi. He grabbed her hand  
and held it in his own. Both to encourage her, and also himself. She  
smiled up at him.   
  
"Now, before when I had claimed I was innocent to the assembly, Karmain  
refused to believe me. Obviously not wanting to be executed, and even  
more so since I was innocent, I escaped to Sadhaj. It was the only way I  
found to escape. I wanted everyone to just forget about me. Well, a while  
after I had been living in Sadhaj, I found Karmain unconscious. I already  
knew he was bad news so I purposely searched through his belongings. I  
found the documents and took them. Heero came up later, he was the only  
one I told where I was going, and told me his sister was getting married.  
I went to the wedding, and after that I showed Heero the documents. And  
here we are now presenting them to you."  
  
"She is not innocent! And we should not believe her because she lied  
about taking the documents! She's untrustworthy! Can't you see that?"  
Karmain knew he was in trouble. He would do everything he could to keep  
him safe and 'innocent' until the time was right.   
  
"Would you like to tell us your version Usagi, of what happened with the  
documents?" The king asked, though she knew it was an order.  
  
"The whole mess began with a little joke. It was taken out of proportion  
and revenge became too much a part of the equation, so a practical joke  
was played. The first joke was Heero and Duo throwing me in the springs  
in the forest wearing only a towel. I got back at Duo by rigging a trap  
that, when he opened the door, made manure tumble down on him. He really  
didn't like that. He had to get back at me, and when he saw those  
documents, he grabbed them and hid them away in my saddle, only to be  
revealed later to his parents. His parents confronted me and asked why I  
took the papers. When I told them I didn't know anything about their  
missing documents, which I didn't know about at the time, they were  
furious. For the supposed lie, they came to the decision to press  
charges. Duo tried his best to stop them from doing that because he knew  
the penalty would be treason. He explained the truth of the matter, but  
they believed he said his words to protect me from the trouble I  
deserved. They pressed charges. I ran. And that would bring me to my  
conclusion, that I am innocent."  
  
"Usagi, you know how much we love you, but we need proof. You know  
Heero's parents are very respectable people. Belief would go to them over  
you. We need evidence, otherwise my citizens will think I let you go only  
because I think of you as my daughter." The king wanted to believe her,  
and he did, but he couldn't risk his name being shamed. It would bring  
the ring of loss of faith to his people.   
  
"Then bring Duo in," she announced triumphantly. "He doesn't know where  
Heero and I are or what we've discussed with you. You can ask him, and  
he'll give you the same explanation I did. That will be your proof."  
  
Karmain put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. He  
sighed. "Your Majesty, it will just be a waste of your time to bring the  
boy in. Just charge her as guilty and be done with it. Case closed."  
  
"Our justice system is better than that. You should know." The King  
turned his attention from the Chief of the Assembly. "Please, retrieve  
Duo. Speak not a word of what we've discussed. Leave him clueless as to  
what's been occurring."  
  
One of his men ran of to preform the task.  
  
"Thanks, King, Queen." She bowed to each.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock. A head pooped into the slightly opened door. "Duo is here.  
Entrance granted?" The guard sent after Duo asked.  
  
The king looks over to make sure the couple was still hidden behind the  
large curtains. "Granted."  
  
Dou walks in looking slightly confused. "What's happening Pops?"  
  
"Duo..." the King growled. "Remember what I said about calling me that,  
and especially in public?"  
  
"Sorry, Highness," came the nervous reply. He clears his throat. Cool  
composure regained. "My presence was requested and I came. Now, I know  
I'm popular with the babes, but they aren't here, so please explain what  
I'm doing here."  
  
"It's about the stolen documents and Usagi be placed with the blame.  
Could you please tell me what went on that night."  
  
"Why would that matter. Uh, she's dead." Why was the king asking this?  
Did he discover that Usagi was still alive somehow?  
  
"Just do it Duo." The king ended with a growl as a warning. He better  
start cooperating.  
  
"Right. My bro and I played a trick on Usagi. She played one back on me.  
To get revenge, which went out of control, I put my parents documents in  
her saddle bag. I just expected them to yell at her and she'd be  
embarrassed and stuff. Then I would come in to save her by explaining the  
truth. But it all happened so fast, that by the time I had explain,  
everything was way out of control and they were going to press charges.  
And Usagi was gone so I couldn't even tell her what really was going on.  
It was all just a joke that got WAY out of hand. But she's dead now, so I  
don't see how that matters."  
  
Usagi creeps out from behind the curtain, sneaks behind Duo, and covers  
his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?"  
  
Duo looks puzzled. Then he grabs her hands and spins around. "Usagi! Ah!!  
She's back from the dead! Run!!"  
  
"Duo, chill!" She was laughing. "They know I'm alive, and of the same  
truth you just told. You my dear friend, were the proof of my innocence."  
  
"Cool." Duo smirked. "See, I'm still your knight in shining armor."   
  
"Duo..." Heero didn't much like that comment. "I'm her knight," he said  
and pulled her against his chest.   
  
"Ahem." The king got their attention. "While you talked, I talked with  
the Assembly. Usagi, you're innocent and free to live as you like as of  
this moment. We're also very sorry about the mistakes. It won't happen  
again. I'll talk with Dou's parents and let them know that Duo told them  
the truth and that you were innocent all around."  
  
"Thanks. Dad, Mom," Usagi said to the King and Queen. Rare it was that  
she called them that, but that's what they were to her.   
  
They were very happy to hear Usagi call them that, because to them she  
was their daughter. Rare was it that she called them those names, it was  
reserved for something special.   
  
"Well, now that that's taken care of." Karmain stood to go, but the kings  
dangerous voice stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going? Don't you remember the documents. Sit, boy. We need  
to talk."* 


	17. The King Isn't As Fair As He Seems

Save My Broken World   
  
*"Why did you have the documents?" The King demanded.  
  
"You think I'd know wouldn't you?" He was being smug.  
  
"Karmain, this is serious. Treasonous documents were found in your possession. Do you  
think that just because you have the highest position in the Assembly you'd be able to get away  
scot free with this?"  
  
Karmain made no comment.  
  
"Now, all we know is what Usagi told us. So refusing to speak would just harm yourself  
because then we would follow her words as truth. Will you speak?" The king was hoping that  
would make him.  
  
"I was framed," he announced.  
  
"Framed?" Usagi said in disbelief. "Then why the hell didn't you just say so in the first  
place?"  
  
"Because...." His voice trailed off. He paused."I was framed, just as you were. It was by an  
old nemesis of mine in Scanra. The story that made us go against each other is to long to tell and  
irrelevant to my point, but I will tell you this, he wanted to get rid of me once and for all. He  
decided that the way to do that would be to plant false and forged documents on me that would  
make me look like I've done the unthinkable to my country so I would be executed. The country  
I love. I would never harm any citizen of our wonderful nation, let alone the ones that lead us  
and take care of us, the King and Queen." His faced was plastered with fake emotions: sadness,  
love, innocence, pain.  
  
But the King was blind to it. His outlook had just taken a 180. Karmain's facade made him  
suddenly see a man treated unjustly that only wanted what was best for everyone, especially the  
monarch. It was hard for the king to grasp the concept that someone he put into position could  
be a bad person. Because Heero and Usagi were the ones that told him about Karmain, he  
thought it to be truthful and so went against Karmain. But the sad story and the 'woe is me' look  
Karmain wore, made the king go back the his regular reasoning. Usagi and Heero were no  
exceptions. The people that worked for him were good, and that was that. "That's really to bad  
Karmain. I hope that awful man wouldn't disturb you again. I don't want there to be anymore  
trouble. Please, forget this ever happened."  
  
"You're letting him go, just like that?" Usagi was shocked beyond belief. Why was the king  
just letting him go? He had needed substantial evidence to let her, his 'daughter', go free. So why  
was Karmain freed that easily? She was confused. The king had always been fair before.  
  
"Highness," Heero stepped into the conversation. He was just as confused as Usagi. "Why is  
it that Usagi needed proof to free herself, and Karmain needed only speak a few words that  
could easily be a falsehood?"  
  
The king looked at Heero. "I've known Karmain since he became part of the assembly. He  
never once lied."  
  
'That you knew of,' Usagi thought with disgust.  
  
"He never did anything bad," the king continued with his praise. "I know I can trust him on  
this. After all," he now turned to Usagi, "You of all people should know what it is like to be  
framed."  
  
"But-" Heero and Usagi said in unision. Both were cut off.  
  
"Don't go against my voice. Just have faith that he is innocent. Now I don't want to hear  
another word about any of this. You're dismissed, all of you. Members of the Assembly, you  
need not document this, though you may if you wish. Karmain, Usagi, both of your names are  
now clear. You've nothing to fret over. Heero, have a good rest of the day and please tell your  
parents I would like to speak with them. It's nothing about you or anything that went on here, just  
some things I wasn't able to discuss with them when they were here earlier. Oh, and Usagi, you  
can live in your old room in the servants quarters again if you like. Furniture and the like are  
there already, the Queen decorated it after you left. You know how she loves to decorate. But  
anyway, thank you all and good day." And with that he just up and walked out of the room, glad  
that the situation was resolved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't even begin to tell you how angry and confused I am! How could the King just let  
Karmain go like that. It's like he changed or something." Usagi was fuming as she walked next to  
Heero. He was walking her back to her room, his hand wrapped firmly around hers.  
  
"I think I might know why." Heero stated.  
  
"Go on." Usagi looked at Heero.  
  
"Well, the King thinks that anyone he hires for a job has got to be a good person. Sort of an  
idea he makes himself believe so that he won't feel guilty if anyone turned out to be a corrupt  
person, like Karmain."  
  
"That makes sense. So that's why Karmain got away scot free. Ooh that pisses me off!  
Oooh!" she growled with a shiver of anger and crossed her arms. "And you know he made up  
that whole 'Woe is me. I'm so innocent story.'"  
  
"Keratar." Heero spoke.  
  
"Hunh?" She looked up at him, confusion plain as day painted all over her face.  
  
"Keratar. That's the only way to prove Mamoru a criminal. That's the only way the king  
would ever believe our claims," he said simply.  
  
Usagi grabbed his arms and hugged him saying, "I knew there was a reason I always liked  
you!"  
  
"Hardy-har-har," he grinned at her. "Now you get some rest, we've got work to be done  
tomorrow."  
  
She unlocked her door using her hidden key, which was still where it had been behind the  
hallway lantern. She opened the door but did not step inside. She only turned around standing in  
the doorway facing the teenage boy she'd known for so long.  
  
"What?" Heero said.   
  
Her head was slightly tilted to the side and her face held a completely serene expression.  
Heero knew that whatever she was about to say she didn't know she was going to say aloud. She  
looked like she was in a magical trance. "You know, you look really gorgeous in candlelight, the  
way it plays with your eyes and makes your hair looks as if a subtle breeze is passing through it."  
  
"I'm not the only one," he returned darkly with that smirk of his, which only became more  
dazzling with the fire light dancing across his face.  
  
"Hunh? Oh..." Scarlet crossed the beauty's face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sat that out loud."  
She looked sheepishly at the ground. And just then the voice that broke her out of her trance  
re-ran through her brain, but this time she caught the words and with it the meaning. The blush  
that was hers was DEEP scarlet.   
  
"Good night, my princess," Heero bade lovingly and crossed the small space between them  
and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and let all the love she had for him shine through her eyes and  
her smile. Her whole soul bore her love to him. "And too you, my prince."   
  
~~~~ I'll explain everything about the Keratar in the next chapter as well as what the name for  
the people means. And Sorry for taking so long to update and sorry about this being shorter than  
usual! GOMEN! I hope to update soon so look for me! Please press the little button down there  
and leave a review. It doesn't have to be long or anything. And if you don't know what to say, you  
could just say one word like "cool", "good" or "more". Anything is fine! Thanks many times  
over! Ja!! ~ * ~Firefly Princess ~ * ~ 


	18. Finally Something

Save My Broken World  
  
Thank you from the bottom of my heart everyone that reviewed! They all meant a lot to me! Thank you for taking the time to do that for me, I mean after all, I took my time to write. So please take the time and review this chapter! Thanks!! Ja!!  
  
*He walked down the dirt path that lead to an elegant temple looking building that was slightly nestled in the forest. This was the home to the Keratar (pronounced care-a-tar) of Lancetta. Their name means in "In Truth There Is Life". Very fitting for what they do.   
  
The Keratar are a group of people that are know for telling the truth. A lie cannot pass there lips. A true Keratar undergoes training and meditation, and if the are worthy, they become one of the Keratar and so become decorated with the 'Keratar' tattoo on their upper left arm. It is a symbol of their worthiness and proof they are one of the Keratar.  
  
For these reasons, they were perfect if you needed proof of something. That was number one in the plan Heero had formulated. He had heard Karmain telling the King he needed to go back to Scanra because he forgot to buy some of the supplies needed. Therefore, he would hire one of the Keratar and bring him with him to Scanra where he would watch Karmain and get proof of his treason. He would just have to wait for the right moment. When he next commits his crime, Heero would be there and so would one of the Keratar. The ultimate form of proof.  
  
Heero laughed to himself as he thought about the meaning of Keratar, "In Truth There Is Life." Very true. Especially in his case, for there is no truth in Karmain, so accordingly there will be no life.  
  
Boot covered feet carried him up the stone steps to the large oak doors. He opened them and stepped inside, instantly smelling incense.   
  
An older fellow, cloaked in white robes, walked up to him. "Do you need any help, sir?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I would like to hire one of your people to come with me."  
  
"Yes, sir. Come with me please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later Heero had his hand on the doors ready to exit. "Meet me in one hour at the Grand Road that leads out of town," he told his Keratar, Quatre. The blonde man just nodded in response.  
  
He had heard from other people that Keratar didn't speak much. You'd be better of with a traveling wench than with Keratar, if you were the kind of guy that needed company. But for him, that perfectly fit his criteria. He still thought that keeping to himself was the way to go, and maybe it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat at the desk near the open window that presented her with fresh air and the melodious song of bird. Last night she had wanted to write her relative in Scanra, who was a servant in the castle, and ask him to watch some things for her, but she had been too giddy after Heero left her. So, she made the decision to complete the task tomorrow. And with that off of her mind, she had spent the time till she went to bed dancing about the room flooded with moonlight, to the music in her mind.  
  
So now here she sat working on the letter. He was the only relative she knew about, and they had written each other on and off since her parents died. "All done," she announced to herself, slipping it inside the envelope.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Who is it?" Usagi called over her shoulder.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Come on in, hun," she said happily and got up to meet him.  
  
"Good morning," he smiled.  
  
"Good morning," she said and promptly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
He pulled her closer, placed his arms around her tiny waist, and leaned his head softly against hers.  
  
And that was how they stood for the next couple of minutes. Enjoying the absolute serenity of holding and being held by the one they loved.  
  
She pulled away and walked back over to her desk, grasping the envelope with her hand. "So what brings you here this early."  
  
"Did you just wake up?" he questioned.  
  
She looked at him confused. "About a half hour ago. Why?"  
  
"It's not early. In fact, it's half past 10. You slept in." He started to laugh at her stumped look.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive." Another chuckle.  
  
"Damn. Oh well, only 3 hours past normal. Besides, I have an excuse. Last night we had to fight against Karmain only to find out that the King was going to be a stupid jackass about it," she grumbled with her arms crossed and her lower lip protruding slightly.  
  
"Don't worry. No longer will he be able to refuse to believe our accusations. I hired ourselves a Keratar this morning. I'll be leaving in an hour, but I had to stop by and say goodbye. I mean, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I left without a word?" he grinned down at her.  
  
Using her index finger, she poked his nose and answered his rhetorical question. "You'd be a cruel, heartless bastard that I would have to do many painful things to."  
  
"Precisely," he agreed. "And that is exactly why I would never treat you less than perfect. You can be tough when you what."  
  
"Precisely," she smirked with a small shove that caught him off guard and caused him to fall onto her bed. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, do you think you can drop this off at the Scanran castle?" she asked as she gazed at the envelope.  
  
"Another letter to your cousin?" He had made himself comfortable and was now leaning on his side with his head on his hand, elbow on the bed.  
  
"Yeah. I figured he could be an inside source of information. You know, for letting us know stuff that's going on with the King and such."   
  
"Good idea. That may become very useful." He paused. "Sad to say," regret and sadness was easily apparent in his voice as he sat from his spot on the bed, "I must be off. Most of my stuff is already packed, but I want to say goodbye to Makoto and Duo before leaving."  
  
"What are you gonna tell your parents? About your leaving?"  
  
"Well I was thinking I'd either leave it up to Makoto to tell them something, or tell them I'm leaving on a 'quest to acquire game for the Hunt.'"   
  
Usagi was standing close to his chest as she gazed up at him. "Well you just go and do what you think is best. And try not to be gone too long, I hate missing you." She poked him in the chest.  
  
"I know." He grabbed the hand she had poked him with and led her along with him to the door. "I'll be gone no longer than must. That okay with you?"  
  
"Fine, but I don't have to be okay with it. Only put up with it. And only because I want to see Karmain go through Hell and back by the time we're through with him," she said with a triumphant stance.  
  
"I'll be off then, but first I want a hug. And a smile," he sent a grin at her.  
  
She walked the step separating them, with a smile, and placed her arms around him, giving a gentle squeeze. "Of course," she whispered to him. "Watch yourself. And don't let Karmain get a whiff of you following him. He might have cronies that could hurt you. I don't want that." She let go. "I'll be seeing you then. If anything goes wrong, write me and let me know, okay? Or if you somehow run into my cousin, I know not a place that he doesn't know people, and he uses them to send important verbal information. I suspect that will be how I'll get my information. So if you need to you can tell him and he'll make sure it gets to me quickly."  
  
Using his hand he opened the door. "Goodbye Usagi."  
  
"Goodbye," she bade, before beginning to close the door. "Wait!" She thrust opened the door. "The letter!" Running inside, she grabbed the letter off the bed and raced it back to Heero.   
  
"Goodbye again," he stated with a grin and a small wave. But as he was turning away, he felt her tug at his shirt, effectively pulling him toward her, and place her lips over his.  
  
"Take care, Heero," was all she said before she let the door close between them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been almost a week since they arrived in Scanra. The letter was dropped of first thing. After, they found and watched Karmain. And not once yet had they done anything illegal. Heero was shocked of the fact. But still they'd watch him as much as was possible, day and night. When they were too tired to be awake any longer, they would go out in the forest to sleep. It never bothered Heero, sleeping in the wilderness. It wasn't a bother to the Keratar either, because they held nature as something special. They took advantage of the time they could be a part of it.  
  
It was already late at night and both were beginning to grow weary. They had seen Karmain enter a private residence and he hadn't come out yet. But he didn't want to call it a night just yet.  
  
"Hey, I'm leaving to get a drink. We can go to the forest when I get back. Can you stay awake for another ten minutes or so?"   
  
"I should be able to," Quatre answered with a chatter, pulling his blanket tighter around himself. It got cold at night. He wished he hadn't have left his other blanket at their campsite. Oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stepping into the bar, he found himself being suffocated by cigarette smoke and the sour smell of vomit. And he thought that the bar back home was bad. He walked over to the counter and sat down.  
  
The bar tender walked over with a towel and glass in his hands. "What'll it be?"  
  
"Iced tea. 2 lemons."  
  
"No liquor?" It looked like the boy must have had a long day. He figured he would be craving a beer or something.  
  
"Nah. Doesn't interest me right now."  
  
"Whatever you say. Be done in a minute," the bartender said and walked away to make the tea.  
  
Heero spent the time waiting looking around. Guys and girls, or rather wenches, littered the room. Most were drinking, some were playing poker, and other were engaging in 'activities' out in the open where anyone could see without any shame. Some even watched them for entertainment. Not something he was personally interested in.  
  
"Here ya go, lad," he said and slid the glass toward him.  
  
"Thanks," Heero replied and slid something of his own to the man across the counter. "Keep the change."  
  
He had wanted to relax and drink the tea, but he had to get out of here. Him and this atmosphere didn't mix. He gulped it down, and left the bar with not a trace of him having been there moments ago.  
  
Stepping out he was glad to finally get a fresh breath of air. But just before he could fully inhale, he spotted Karmain stepping out of the house. He was looking inside, leaving everything behind him, including Heero, unseen. He took the opportunity to run to were Quatre was waiting for him.   
  
Shaking the man awake, Heero told him they were going to follow Karmain. Crawling through the shadows, they followed. And when he turned down an alley, they started to follow, until they saw it was a dead end. Now Heero knew for sure that Karmain was up to something, finally. Likely meeting another person. As if the shadows heard his thoughts, they moved to uncover a man standing near Karmain.  
  
"Hello, my old 'Nemesis'." Karmain smirked.*  
  
  
~~~~Review if YOU want the NEXT chapter! Ja!! ~ * ~ Firefly Princess ~ * ~ 


	19. Discoveries and Cousin Dear

Save My Broken World  
  
Hello! I loved your reviews! Please continue to write them! Me Myself and I thank you!! And a LITTLE note about that last sentence of chapter 18. I purposely didn't say who Karmain was talking to. I decided to let you guys guess on your own whether it was the shadowed guy or Heero. ;) Seems a lot of you thought it was Heero. Well, you'll see soon which it was! Hope you aren't mad or disappointed when you find out who! Thanks everyone! Here's the next chapter, for you!  
  
  
*"'Old Nemesis,' hunh?" said the now unshadowed man. "So you ended up needing to tell them that story we made up. Did they believe it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero pulled Quatre with him behind some barrel to keep them hidden. They continued to listen to the exchange of words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karmain smirked with a haughty look. "Of course they did. That dope of a King, it's so easy to play on his emotions. Remember, I told you about that whole thing he does to himself, believing-"  
  
"No man he hires can be bad." The man cut him off, finishing the sentence. "Yeah, I remember. That King will be so easy to conquer. We just need to keep the Scanran King from getting word that the war isn't suppose to be going. I took care of that other letter the King tried to send. He sent a personal servant to deliver it. And lets just say the King now has one less peon to work for him."  
  
"So nothing has been sent since?" Karmain queried.  
  
"Nothing. The King hasn't figured it out yet, and by the time he does, things will be too far along to stop the Scanran army from attacking Lancetta."  
  
"And once the Scanran King is done conquering, we release the poisonous gases at night, killing what is left of the army and behead the King. We'll be victorious, and Mamoru and Motoki will be co-rulers of the two lands." Mamoru couldn't hide his anxiousness.  
  
Motoki grinned evilly. "And of course from there, we continue to conquer, and expand our territories to the ends of the earth. It will be a dawning of a new age."  
  
"That reminds me," his eyes began to burn with desire, "Remember that Usagi girl that I told about. You know the one I wanted to-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I remember her, and what you wanted to do with her. I'd rather do that with many wenches than have my own personal one, but whatever."  
  
"Anyway, she didn't die." He smiled wildly.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. She apparently lived in Sadhaj while I thought she was dead. She ended up coming back to Lancetta and showing her King some papers she took from my bag. It would have been the end of me, but I told the story, and now I'm off the hook. He thinks I was framed, just like Usagi was. Her name was cleared too by the way. Good thing to, her death would have been a waste of a perfectly good pair of breasts." You could practically see the saliva dripping from his mouth.  
  
"Mamoru, get your mind out of the gutter. I've better things to do than listen to your fantasies." He rolled his eyes with disgust.  
  
Mamoru shook his head, effectively changing his course of thoughts. He started again, "Well anyway, over there, in Lancetta, there is nothing to worry about. Except Usagi and the guy she's courting, I think his name was Heero. I didn't catch a family name. I know they think I made up the story, and they were spitting flames about the king letting me go. So, we'll have to watch out for those two. I know they completely suspect me. And later I'll tell you Heero's appearance, incase he decides to come to Scanra."  
  
Motoki approved with a nod. "Alright. And no one here suspects a thing. The King is ready to proceed as planned, like you suggested to him. He's trying to have his army ready within two weeks. After those two weeks are done ticking, we need only let them ambush, wait until the end of the battle, which Lancetta will surely lose, and commence with the murders of the rulers. All said and done, we win, and our empire is brought to life." Motoki couldn't wait for that day, neither could Mamoru.  
  
"So, when is the next time you need to speak with me?" Mamoru queried.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I'll have one of my men retrieve you if I need anything more."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He knew then was the time to leave if him and his friend didn't want to get caught.  
  
In a low voice he said to the man next to him. "Come. We need to leave before they come our way, else we're seen."  
  
They exited from behind the barrels and walked down the street, waiting until the two men came out again. But the only one they saw exit the alley and walk down the street was Karmain. Where was 'Motoki'?   
  
Spending ten minutes in the shadows of the cold streets, they felt the area was secure enough to go back to the forest. When they walked by the alley again, they saw not a single soul. Motoki, apparently, left some other way than what he thought was the only way out. He must know these streets well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Heero and Quatre woke up early. They would start with their journey home today. And they weren't coming back empty handed. They had learned last night, courtesy to being hidden behind barrels, that there was more going on with Mamoru than just documents. And now that Heero knew what it was, he would stop at nothing to put an end to Karmain/Mamoru's life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Usagi,  
  
How are you doing, my dear cousin. It's been a while since I last heard from you. Seems as if you lived one of the adventures you always dreamt about when you were younger. You know, with the whole treason thing. Well, also like in your dreams, you made it out alive, which I am grateful for. I couldn't live with the loss of you, the last of my family. I guess it's true what they say, 'All's well that ends well.'  
  
I'm not sure if you knew this yet or not, but my King is planning war with yours, since he never got back the peace treaties he sent. He's getting his army ready to attack in two weeks. I hope you'll stop them. That Karmain character, whose true name you said was Mamoru, has been lurking around the palace and having meetings with the king. I surmise he is still working as a spy. Other than that, everything has been relatively quiet. I hope what I know will be of some help to you, and Heero. I would like to visit you before my King sends his armies, you know, just incase something goes wrong. I don't know if the king will let me off, but I'll try. Take care of yourself.  
  
Love,  
  
Trowa  
  
PS: I may be a guy, but I still like gossip. Let me know what goes on now that you and Heero are courting!  
  
  
Usagi laughed when she read the last sentence. Trowa had always been the quiet one that wanted to know anything juicy that went on in someone's life, especially hers. He still hadn't changed after the years. She was glad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night she lay awake wondering when she would get to see Heero again. Her tired mind then began to plague her with unanswerable questions. Was he injured? Had Mamoru caught him? Did Heero find out anything worth while, for traveling all the way to Scanra? What if Mamoru came back before Heero did? She still remembered how he had looked at her when they first met, and how he had looked at her when he first walked in the room when her and Heero tried to get him executed. Would he try anything if he was back? Questions continued to plague her until her tired body couldn't stay awake any longer. She slept soundly the rest of the night.*  
  
  
Review if you wanna know what else happens!!! Ja!! ~ * ~ Firefly Princess ~ * ~ 


End file.
